bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Sachiaru Masaki
Sachiaru Masaki (幸有る 柾, teljes nevén Masaki Gouzen Seishinosuke Sachiaru vagy 柾 傲然 世子乃助 幸, nyugaton Masaki Sachiaru) Vaizard, szabadúszó sensei, tahókirály és a 7. osztag volt kapitánya. Megjelenés, személyiség Magas, nyurga férfi, akit vérvörös szemei miatt gyakran hisznek vámpírnak. Haja félhosszú, barna színű és viselője akarata szerint egyenes, mivel alap állapotban akár gyűrű göndör báránnyá is képes változni. Ezen helyzet elkerülésére végett, a hajvasalás napi rutinnak számít. Testén jó pár tetoválás foglal helyet, melyek számát folyamatosan bővíti. Jelenleg hátán, majdnem mindkét karján végig, bal bokáján, jobb lábszárán, csípőjén (főként alatt) és mellkasa bal oldalán hord felvarrt mintákat. Emellett vad stílusához tökéletesen illeszkedő ruhákat szeret viselni. Tehát, szekrényében gyakran felbukkanó darabok a fekete, halálfejes pólók, tornacipők és szakadt, bő szárú farmerok, melyeken legalább három láncnak kell lógnia. Rossz szokása ezek valamelyikére aggatni pénztárcáját, így nehezítve az esetleges bolti fizetés menetét, hiszen lakótársainak remekül bevált módszere: sorsolással döntik el ki teljesítse a heti vásárlás idegőrlő feladatát. A méretes lista, pedig gyakran köt ki Masaki karmaiban. Mindezeken felül törzsgyökeres kocadohányos és évi egyszer masszív alkohol fogyasztó. Ezekre születésnapja és az idegesség a magyarázat. Cigarettához, csakis akkor nyúl, ha kedve nem épp fényes, míg italozásra kizárólag öregedés alkalmával hajlandó fejét adni. Azonban a neves napokon matt részeg állapotba kerül, amikor is meglepő módon túláradó kedvességgel, hinta mániával és beszédesen futkározik a raktár területén. Illetve, mondataiból könnyedén el lehet csípni egy-egy őszinte érzelmi megnyilvánulást is. Józanul, kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé tartozik a Lisa-tól lopott Hentai manga-k olvasgatása, üvöltéssel és zúzással teli rock számok hallgatása és tisztaság mániája kiélése a méteres piszokban úszó raktárépület kipucolásával. Ide sorolható még kényszeres összecsapásai a szerinte "naplopó" vaizard-okkal, melyek alkalmával átrendezik a viseltes épület arculatát. Tejes kávéval kezdeni a napot és lehetőleg minél többet inni - máshogy ellopnának valamit az orra elől -. Szörfözni az interneten új hazai vagy külföldi együttesek után, esetleg szimplán verni a gépházat, amiért dög lassú a technikai ketyere. Elosonni régi, kopottas, használt bútorok árverezésére és lehetőleg potom áron beszerezni egy-egy ritka darabot. Átlapozni néhány tetováló magazint, hátha ihletet gyűjt a szabad bőrfelületei kipingálására. Végezetül próbálkozni a főzés idegtépő művészetével, amire a Hanabi Shiori-val töltött hónapok vették rá. Egyenlőre kevesebb sikerrel járnak kísérletei, de igyekszik nem felrobbantani a konyhát. Személyiségét tekintve forrófejű, tartózkodó, elutasító, káromkodó és balhés. A nap huszonnégy órájából huszonötöt azzal tölt, hogy verekszik vagy szájkaratét - két vagy több fél kölcsönösen egymásra hajigál mindenféle szitkot, kizárólag szóban - folytat. Csatározásai során igen kreatívnak bizonyult mások gúnyneveinek kieszelésében és fejéhez vágásában. Imád spontán harcokba fogni, ha nem tetszik számára valami. Ráadásul felgyűlt agresszivitását is "párbajok" formájában vezeti le. Ha ez nem sikerülne, hajlamos lesz ok nélkül megbántani a környezetében lévőket vagy se szó, se beszéd rájuk rontani (nem kevéske gyilkos szándéktól fűtve). Egy szóval, átlagosnál is kibírhatatlanabb bunkóvá válik, akit jobb kerülni. Ezen tanácsot hajlamos figyelmen kívül hagyni kicsiny rajongója Kawaguchi Yasu. Volt hadnagya és mai napig hűséges követője, igyekszik szeretettel elhalmozni, amitől próbál menekülni. Tehát, üvölt, rúg és ráfanyalodott a lopakodásra is. Viselkedése nem az utálattal magyarázható. Egyszerűen arról van szó, nem tud mit kezdeni a kirohanásokkal. Ő nem tud csettintésre megnyílni mások előtt és így jobbnak látja, ha elfojt minden nemű próbálkozást. Viszont, manapság rávette magát leüljön és őszintén beszéljen az alacsony férfivel. Reméli, ha nehézségek árán megosztja vele történetét, némiképp megérthetik egymást. Talán, kezdene kicsit felnőni? Őrült viselkedését egyedül szobatársa és barátnője Hanabi Shiori tudja befolyásolni. Az ő közelében viszonylag nyugodt, kedves azonban makacssága és döcögős érzelmi kifejezése miatt gyakran feszegeti párja tűréshatárát vagy sérti meg gyerekes dolgokkal. A többi vaizard-al nem ápol szorosabb kapcsolatot. Kedveli a nyers Wakahisa Shun-t piszkálni, ami többé kevésbé sikerül. Netán, flegmázó képpel elfogadni a rajzolt képeit, melyek mindegyikét bekeretezve kitett a falára, vagy értelmi szintnek megfelelő "kő-papír-ollóval" idegesíteni Kensei-t és lealázni konzolon Shinji-t. Persze, sajátos módján mindenkit tisztel és elfogad, de ezt kimutatni nem szándékozik. Források *''kinézet: Okita Souji - Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan; Date Masamune - Sengoku Basara; M-21 - Noblesse; Phantom Harlock - Uchuu Kaizoku Captain Harlock'' *''életben való megjelenés: Kamenashi Kazuya - Kat-Tun'' *''szinkronhang: Kazuya Nakai'' *''character theme song: Adema - Immortal; Maximum the hormone: What's up people; Puddle of mudd: Away from me'' *''Battle theme song: Rob Zombie - man without fear; ill Niño - I Am Loco; Dir en Grey - 激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇'' Érdekességek *''Becenév: Masni sensei, Masi, Fasírt mester, Masa, Mas, Sztaki, defektes, halandzsa-malandzsa'' *''Kedvenc étel: paradicsomleves betűtésztával, eper lekváros palacsinta'' *''Kedvenc ital: Monster assault'' *''Kedvenc szám: 13'' *''Kedvenc parfüm: Police- To be'' *''Kedvenc dal: Enter shikari - system//meltdown'' *''Kedvenc állat: párduc, gólya (család egykori címere után)'' *''Kedvenc szín: fekete'' Házi állatok *'Hakuma:' A vérmes hermelin. Egy sikátorban találta a szemét között. Hazavitte, mert szegény állat már az utolsókat rúgta. Azóta nála maradt. Imád mindent szétrágni, ellopni és a lehető legfurább helyekre felhalmozni. Kleptomán vadállat. Kedvenc elfoglaltsága fel-alá futkosni a szobában, megrágni Masaki haját, fülét, vagy éppen karját. Mindig a gazdája fejénél alszik a saját bejáratú párnáján. Masaki első számú ébresztő órája. Pontosan ugyanabban az időpontban kelti mindig. Eleinte azzal körbe szaglássza a fülét, ha nem tér észhez, pedig meg is rágja. *'Tori:' A nyugodt doberman lány. Szintén az utcán talált rá. A raktár negyedben kóválygott céltalanul, éhesen és rémülten. Valószínűleg kirakták a szűrét. Begyűjtötte az akkor fél év körülire saccolt kutyust, aki azóta rendületlen őre a szobájának. Szinte egész nap a kedvenc alvó párnáján fekszik. Nem mutat sok aktivitást. Békés, nyugodt, semmiféle parancsra nem reagál. Általában azzal imádja gazdáját bosszantani levegőnek nézi, míg másoknak ugyanazt könnyedén megcsinálja. Viszont a napi kétszeri, legalább öt kilométeres sétát igényli. *'Denevér:' Jelenleg még név nélküli apró denevér. Az egyik küldetés során bújt el ruhájában, így tudtán kívül vitte haza. Vissza nem tudta vinni, így maga gondoskodott az aprócska szárnyasról. Általában a kapucnijában ücsörög, vagy a kedvenc plüssét ölelve pihen. Jó tanács, sose vegye el senki a cumiját! *'Puffy:' Megörökölt, trikolor, kissé kövér macska. Valamikor René házi állata volt, akire Wakahisa Shun vigyázott. Azonban, miután Shun hosszabb időre elment ő etette a nyervogó négylábút, aki teljesen átszokott hozzá. Gyakran látogatja meg a lehető legváratlanabb helyzetekben. Mindig az ablakban nyávog, míg beengedek. Igazi kalandor. Keveset van a háznál, akkor sem bújós házi kedvenc. Általában, csak ellenőrzi Masaki-t, még meg van e. Illetve begyűjt néhány finom falatot, mielőtt újra továbbáll. Valamiért az unokaöccsére, Sachiaru Teruo-ra emlékezteti, aki hasonló módon él. *'Samu:' Eredeti nevén Sen. Csintalan tanuki kölyök, aki youkai világból szökött át Masaki után. Aikawa Chiyo-val tett látogatása alkalmával választotta játszó pajtásnak, vagy inkább melengető fészeknek az ölét. Egész este rajta csüngött, míg teljesen ki nem ütötte az elfogyasztott kicsi mennyiségű alkohol. Emiatt nem emlékezett rá a rafinált mosómaci elbújt nála, csak másnap vigyorgott hasán. Nem volt hajlandó hazamenni, így Masaki befogadta a népes állatseregbe. Samut nagyjából hat év körüli kisfiúnak kell elképzelni. Sokat csetlik-botlik, még a tanuki-kra jellemző alakváltással sem boldogul. Gyakran úgy követi Masaki-t, hogy valamilyen környezetében fellelhető tárgynak álcázza magát. Megjegyzés Azok a képességek, technikák, amik a bleach.frpg.hu oldalon nincsenek elfogadva, addig nincsenek érvényben sem a fórum játékterén! Kísérlet A shinigami szolgálata alatt kísérleti alanyként vett részt egy illegális programban. Akaratán kívül, akkori szerelme rángatta bele. Az egykori 12. osztag-os tisztek a génmutáció és lélekenergia kutatásnak szentelték az életüket. Eszement kísérleteik során főként ikreket, vagy testvéreket használtak fel. Munkásságuk során a lélek határait feszegették, vagyis elérték, hogy élő, emberek világából származó, elsősorban állati dns-el keresztezzék a lelkeket. A mutációt túlélt alanyokat teljesen elvadították. Engedelmes gyilkológépeket készítettek. Masaki egy farkas genetikáját kapta. A Seireitei-ben bóklászó Remus képességeit örökölte meg. Ennek köszönhető alakváltó képessége. Jelenleg nincsenek információi a farkas istenről. Mindössze annyit tud, hogy testvérét sem kímélték. Sachiaru Hiroto-t szintén bevonták a kísérletekbe. Arra még nem jöttek rá, hogy öccse miféle állat genetikáját kapta és aktív, vagy lappangó mutáció. A kísérletek élettani hatásai: *''Állandó feszültség:'' Kemono a düh hatására tud elszabadulni, így Masaki-t mindig pattanás közeli idegállapotban tartja. *''Gyógyszerek:'' Kénytelen beazonosíthatatlan, zöld színű tablettákat fogyasztani. Még Urahara Kisuke-tól kapta. A gyógyszer pusztán lassítja az átváltozást, vagy a kezdeti szakaszban visszaszorítja Kemono-t. Valamiféle nyugtató és fájdalomcsillapító hatású, meglehetősen mérgező szer, így állandó szedése nem ajánlott. *''Injekció:'' Zöld tabletták folyékony változata. Nagyobb koncentrációban tartalmazzák az ellenszert, illetve azonnal hat, hiszen közvetlen a véráramba kerül. Célja, hogy teljes mértékben akadályozza az átalakulást. *''Poszttraumás sokk:'' A kísérleteknek, kínzásoknak és értelmetlen öldöklésnek az lett a következménye, hogy lánc, tű, vagy lekötözés hatására elveszti a realitás érzékét. Előtörnek a traumás élmények, mind fizikálisan, mind képileg. Ettől zavarodottá és veszélyessé válik. *''Blokkolt lélekenergia kezelés:'' Teljesen kisütötték a lélekenergia érzékelését. Képtelen újra tanulni, hogyan kell saját, vagy környezete lélekenergiáját észlelni. Azzal is nehézségei adódnak ebből következően, hogy sajátját megfelelő mértékben engedje szabadon. *''Kifinomult érzékek:'' Részben a lélekenergia érzékelés hiánya miatt, részben a farkas gének miatt, de jóval fejlettek érzékszervei. Sokkal élesebb látása, hallása, szaglása, mint az átlag lelkeké, vagy embereké. Évszámok 314 éve – 1703. november 23: Rukongai-ban küldetésen vesz rész, ahol összeismerkedik Yuuzaino Miyako-val (12. osztag tisztje) és megtalálják öccsét a körzetben. 313 éve – 1704. szeptember 6: Elkezdi öccse, Hiroto az akadémiát. 309 éve – 1708. május 24: Hiroto befejezi az akadémiát. Masaki elkezdi magát gyengének érezni. Egyre erőtlenebb, emlékezet kiesései lesznek, szédül, alacsony a vérnyomása, gyakran elhomályosul a látása, belassul (koncentrációs zavarok). Yuuzaino megvizsgáltatja, de nem találnak nála semmiféle rendellenességet. *Hölgy vallomása alapján ettől az évtől kezdődően adott neki kísérleti szérumokat. Többségük különböző toxikus anyag volt, amire tesztelte a reakcióját. Kiszűrte mire reagál érzékenyebben szervezete. *Egészségét célzó vizsgálatok eredményeit hamisította, így a legkisebb elváltozásokat sem mutatta ki. Valamint Masaki állapotához mérten csökkentette, vagy növelte a dózisokat, hogy véletlen se legyen túlzottan észlelhető. 304 éve – 1713. február 19: Yuuzaino Miyako kezét meg akarja kérni. Boldog. Találkozóra hívja. Elkábítják. Földalatti laborban ébred, mely nem szerepel Seireitei, sem a tizenkettedik osztag hivatalos alaprajzán, vagy bejelentett épületei, labor helységei között. *Szabadulását nehezíti folyamatosan szedálják. Állandóan nyugtatókat kap, amiktől szinte alig van eszénél. Nem különösebben észleli, mi zajlik körülötte. *Mozgását gátolják kidou-hoz hasonló kötésekkel, szíjakkal és fémláncokkal. *Első hónapok az állapota felmérésével teltek. *Az első év második felében erős hormon tartalmú készítményeket kapott, amitől teljesen megbolondult a hormon háztartása és egész szervezete. Epilepsziás rohamai, migrénes fejfájásától gyakran hányt és elájult. Sokat volt lázas. *Második évben láttak hozzá a kísérleti anyagok befecskendezéséhez. Az erősödő fájdalmakat morfin készítményekkel csökkentették. Ebben az évben a lélek szerkezeti felépítését próbálták kideríteni, mivel érhető el a lidérc, vagy egyéb mutáció. *Harmadik évben kiválasztották, melyik genetikai csomagot tesztelik rajta. Különböző vadállatok dns-éből előállított teszt szérumot vették elő. A választott állat a farkasra esett. *Negyedik évben a mutáció jeleit mutatták ki a véréből, de látható eredménye nem volt. Elkezdtek olyan szerekkel játszani, amik hatására a mutáns sejtek aktivitást mutattak. A kísérletek hatására fizikális és mentális változásokon ment keresztül. Megszületett a tudatában egy lény, Kemono. A kísérleti alany állatiasan, ösztönösen viselkedett. Nem tudott beszélni, kommunikálni, kizárólag a táplálkozás irányította. Félt. Mindenre támadt. Az elért állapot, csak átmeneti volt. A mutáns sejtek visszahúzódtak. A szert addig tökéletesítették, míg az állatnál elérték ne pusztán éhségből, hanem élvezetből vadásszon. Valamint azt is, hogy befolyásolják, meddig legyen aktív. *Ötödik évben terepre engedték. Fel akarták mérni az erejét és képességeit. Rukongai körleteiben eresztették szabadon. Lelkeket, lidérceket, shinigami-kat egyaránt megölettek vele. Minden lehetséges korosztályból, nemből válogattak neki áldozatokat. Ekkor már állatként kikötötték és ketrecben tartották. A szérum hatására tudata zavaros volt. Alig akadtak tiszta pillanatai. Többnyire a fájdalomcsillapítók és nyugtatók kiütötték. Emiatt összemosódtak a napok, tettei, minden, ami vele történt. *Hatodik évre egészségügyi állapota leromlott. A gyógyszerektől csontsoványra fogyott. Nem volt étvágya. Normális ételt kihányta, de a Kemono-ként elfogyasztott lelkeket sem tudta megemészteni. A mérgező hatású szérum kikezdte az idegrendszerét. Az őrület jeleit mutatta. **Az évekig tartó vizsgálatok alapján megfelelt a tényleges kísérletekhez. Magas tolerancia szinttel rendelkezett a toxikus hatású anyagok ellen. **Vizsgálatok kimutatták, hogy az előállított szérum öli a fehérvérsejteket és a kényszerű átváltozások miatta szervezete kezd összeomlani. **A mutációt nem pusztán a szérummal lehet elérni. A sejtek működését máshogy is el lehetett érni. Képes lehetett tudatosan előidézni. Ennek az esélyét a 46-ok Tanácsa minimalizálni kívánta. 298 éve – 1719. október 31: Az évek óta pusztító rémnek elterjedt a híre a Gotei Juusantai berkein belül is. Hajtóvadászatot indítottak a garázdálkodó lény ellen. Évekkel később, éppen halottak napján sikerült elfogniuk a megveszett vadállatot. Befogták és visszaváltozását követően, rövidesen fény derült a személyazonosságára. *''jelentés:'' kórosan sovány; testét zúzódások és sebek borítják; zavarodott; nem beszámítható; hevesen reagál; rémült; nem tud beszélni; nem bír enni; nehezen iszik; nem enged senkit a közelébe; nem engedi hozzá érjenek; harap, rúg, üt, kapálózik; kénytelenek leszíjazni és kidou-val bezárni egy elkülönített kórterembe *''1719. november 1:'' fájdalmai és elvonási tünetei vannak; csattogtatja az állkapcsát; kitágultak a pupillái; lassan reagál a fényre; izzad; motyog; vergődik; *''1719. november 6:'' végre kiürült szervezetéből az idegen anyag; fokozatosan enyhülnek az elvonási tünetek; reagál a beszédre; bizalommal továbbra se fordul a személyzethez; továbbra sem lehet elengedni; szilárd táplálékot nem hajlandó enni; vénásan kap tápanyagot és folyadékot; le kell szíjazni, amikor valaki bemegy hozzá *''1719. december:'' nem hajlandó beszélni, de igennel és nemmel válaszol (biccentés); továbbra sem enged magához senkit; enni már képes, de nem fogadja el az ételt mástól; egyedül a negyedik osztagos Amatsuji Akira-t tűri meg a közelében; neki hajlandó gesztikulálni és nem akarja megtámadni *''1720. január:'' átcsap teljes apátiába a viselkedése; nem akar semmit csinálni; nem eszik és nem ellenkezik; átadják a teljes aktáját a fiatal negyedik osztagos tisztnek; sürgető lenne rábírni egyen és mozogjon; illetve elkezdeni a tényleges kezelését a szervezete helyreállításához *''1720. február:'' tiszt hatására leveszik a szíjakat; mozoghat a szobában; nem él a lehetőséggel; tiltakozik minden vizsgálat ellen; kénytelek ilyenkor lekötni *''1720. március:'' nem hajlandó a vitaminokat, gyógyszereket bevenni; le kell kötni, míg megkapja infúzióban *''1720. július:'' Akira rábírja a viszonylagos együttműködésre; engedi, vegyenek tőle vért; beveszi a gyógyszereket; rajta kívül továbbra sem enged magához senkit közel; nincs jelen, le kell kötözni *''1721:'' Az állapota viszonylagos stabilizálása után felvázolják neki, mi történt vele. A laborban történtekről érdeklődnek. Nem beszél. Továbbra sem hajlandó megszólalni. A következő öt évben Akira vezényletével azon munkálkodtak talpra álljon, egyen rendesen, mozogjon, illetve, ne akarjon senki torkának ugrani. **46-ok Tanácsa nem akarta rájöjjön, hogy képes uralni az átváltozását. Tartottak tőle, ugyanolyan ámokfutást rendezne, mint korábban **Átmenetileg kidou kötést kapott, amivel szabályozták az erejét *''1726:'' Visszahelyezik szolgálatba. Akira állandó ellenőrzése mellett töltött el két évet a negyedik osztagban, míg nagyjából visszaszokik a shinigami létbe. Közben figyelték hogyan reagál a harci helyzetekre. *''1729:'' Vezetőségi döntésre kinevezik kapitánynak. Könnyebben szemmel tarthatták és figyelhették, hogyan reagál a vezetői szereppel járó stresszre, valamint feladatokra. Kemono – kórlap Állatias, fiziológiai átváltozás. Csontozat, fogak, körmök, szem, bőr megváltozik. Haj fehérre színeződik. Testen sűrű, bunda jellegű, hamuszürke szőr jelenik meg. Körmei megnyúlnak, karomszerűvé válnak. Ellenállóak. Nehezen törnek, élesek, komolyabb sérülések okozására alkalmasak. Fogak megnyúlnak, szemfogak agyarszerűvé, hegyesekké válnak. Szem pupillája vágottá válik. Érzékszervek fokozottan működnek. Hallás, szaglás, tapintás, látás felerősödik. Viselkedés ösztönössé válik. Mindenben a fenyegetést látja. A mozgó tárgyak potenciális áldozatok. Beszélni, kommunikálni nem képes. Nem ismeri fel az emberi beszédet és nem reagál rá. Átváltozás időtartama. Változó. Maximálisan öt perc. A K-456MU elnevezésű, zöld színű szérummal a folyam azonnal megszakítható. A mutáció rögtön megszűnik. Eredményeként az alany visszaváltozik. A kikényszerített állapot miatt a szervezet nehezen birkózik meg a sokkal. Fájdalommal jár. Émelygés, eszméletvesztés, gyengeség, láz, homályos látás, fülsípolás, izomgörcsök kísérik. A tudat azonnal tisztul. Szemlélője az eseményeknek. Ellenük nem tud tenni. Elszenvedi a történéseket, de nem képes befolyásolni cselekedeteit. Mindenre emlékszik. Mellékhatások: Gyógyszerérzékenység. Étvágytalanság. Érzékeny gyomor – néha úgy dönt nem képes megemészteni ételeket -. Indulatosság. Függőség kialakulása - dohány -. Sokkal könnyebben hergelhető, felbosszantható. Bizalmatlanság a környezetével szemben. Ellenséges magatartás. Szótlanság – magánéletét érintő kérdések figyelmen kívül hagyása -. Kísérleti adatok *vezető: ismeretlen *tagok száma: 8 *tagok: ismeretlenek *cél: genetikai módosítások hatásai lelkeken – ev fajok és lidércek esetében- *működésük titkos. Nem volt tudomása a Gotei13-nak létezésükről. *'Yuuzaino Miyako' **12. osztag tisztje **lélekenergia tartozott a kutatási területéhez **kiváló tanuló volt az akadémián **kidou-kból volt erős **kinézet: hosszú, rézvörös, hullámos haj, smaragdzöld szemek, hófehér és enyhén szeplős bőr, vékony, kicsikét nyurga testalkat **jellem: kedves, türelmes, mosolygós, megértő, nyitott személyiség; érdekelték mások hobbijai, bajai; látszólag törődő, nagylelkű; valójában alkalmazkodott a helyzethez és személyekhez; mindent megtett, hogy az orruknál fogva vezesse áldozatait; megszállottja volt a tudománynak; mindent és mindenkit képes volt feláldozni a kutatások eredményeiért Történet 'Balszerencse' *''Családi státusz: nemesi és szamuráj dinasztia'' *''Származás: Taira klán / Heishi/ Heike; Fujiwara klán / Fujiwata Hokke/ északi mellékház'' *''Származási hely: Kiotó'' *''Ős:'Taira no Kiyomori (1118 -1181), Fujiwara no Fukuhito (1123-1174) *Közvetlen leszármazott:' /Taira/ Tokubijin hercegnő és Fujiwara no Fukihito egyetlen gyermeke Fujiwara no Hakusho'' *''Család:'Sachiaru főház, Sachiaru Chubunosuke Kenjin Ramma unokája, Sachiaru Chubunosuke Jūsei Ranshin és Suwa Oozora Himeyuri O-Ren első szülött gyermeke A VIII. és XII. század egyszerű kifejezéssel élve a Fujiwara család sikerérája volt. Két nemesi házzal – Taira, Minamoto – karöltve, sőt föléjük magasodva irányították a politikai életet. Legbefolyásosabb és leggazdagabb családként tehették, amihez csak kedvük szottyant. Hatalmuk stabil alapokra helyezését, bevált szokás szerint a gyerekek beházasításával intézték el. Nemesi hagyományoknak megfelelően a tizenéves, igény esetén ennél is fiatalabb, elsősorban leánygyermekeket Taira vagy Minamoto családtagoknak ígérték. Általában pazar ünnepséget rendeztek a hír bejelentése okán, ahol a két családfő között szóbeli megegyezés történt. Hűséget fogadtak egymásnak, vagyis politikai és hadügyekben kölcsönös támogatást ígértek. Esküszegés alkalmával, a házassági ajánlatot és megállapodást semmisnek tekintették. Többnyire egyik fél sem élt vissza az írásbeli szerződés hiányával, mivel a résztvevőknek létérdeke, jó kapcsolat tartsanak fenn. A Fujiwara-k, így biztosíthatták vetélytársaik függését, védhették magukat puccsok ellen és a nemesi vérvonal beolvasztásával, nagyobb tekintélyhez jutottak. Továbbá, ha ők kezdeményezték az egybe kelést, akkor ők szabhatták meg a szóbeli egyezkedés alapjait. Az egyetlen szerződés alóli kivételt, gyermek neme jelentette. Ha a házasságra előterjesztett csemete fiú volt, akkor automatikusan az ő családja szabhatta a feltételeket. Természetesen, csak ritka esetekben volt erre példa. A két nemesi ház hosszú ideig nem került abba a helyzetbe, ténylegesen érvényesíthessék akaratuk. Kénytelenek voltak engedni, hogy továbbra is megőrizhessék azt a kicsiny áll-hatalmukat, amivel rendelkeztek. Fordulat a XII. század közepénél vette kezdetét. A Minamoto-k hatalma erősödni látszódott. Félő volt, hamarosan megdöntik az évszázadok óta tartó egyeduralmat, így a Fujiwara-k feladva fölényes viselkedésüket, közeledni kezdtek a Taira nemességhez. Négy mellékházuk közül a legnívósabb, Hokke család vezetőjének, Fujiwara no Fukuhito-nak első szülött fiát ajánlották, Taira no Kiyomori egyetlen lányának kérőjéül. Az esemény mindkét félnek kiváló lehetőséget szolgáltatott. Tokubijin hercegnő, szokásokkal ellentétben már idősnek számított a maga tizenhét évével, ráadásul nő létére nem feltétel elfogadóként lépett elő, hanem jogokat formálva gyengíthette Fukihito úrfi örökölt hatalmát. Több tisztségviselői posztot követelt és családjának vétójogot a legfontosabb államügyekben. Kérését kénytelenek voltak ideiglenes elfogadni, hiszen a Minamoto előre nyomulás sürgetőbb megoldást követelt. Tehát, 1153-ban, fejet hajtva a hercegnő előtt, hivatalosan is megállapodott a két ház. A házasulandó korára való tekintettel, pedig még abban az évben sor került a frigyre. Hatalmas ünnepség keretében, megkezdődött az igazi politikai sakkozás. Mindkét nemesi ház a Fujiwara-k fejét akarta. Ezzel maguk is tisztában voltak. Pontosan tudták, ha alkalom nyílik rá, közös erővel próbálnak majd hatalomra jutni. Emiatt siettették az uralkodó pár gyerekvállalását, ami csúfos kudarcot vallott. Tokubijin hercegnő három éven belül teherbe esett, de addigra már két trónörökös született a Minamoto-k jóvoltából. A nemesek pontosan tudták mi lehet a legkézenfekvőbb fegyver a hercegnő családjának befolyására, így fogadásokra hívva környékezték meg a nőket kedvelő Fukihito-t. Lévén nem gyanakodott, szívesen belement a játékokba, sikeresen keresztül húzva saját háza számításait. A bukást súlyosbította, hogy ezután kezdetét vette az örökösödési vita, melyből egyre jobban kirekesztették a Fujiwara-kat. Az évtizedekig tartó politikai civakodás végül fegyveres összecsapásba torkollt, miután a Taira-kat vádolták egy Minamoto meggyilkolásáért. Az eset hátterében maga a sértett fél állt, akik tökéletesen megszervezték a tisztségviselői poszt miatt elkövetett bosszút. Ugyanis az 1179-es kormányzói választáson a Taira-k panaszt emeltek, csalás gyanújával, de bizonyítékok hiányában visszautasították a szavazás érvénytelenítését. A döntést meglehetősen nehezen fogadták, így tökéletes táptalajt adva egy puccs szervezéséhez. Egy nappal a kínos esemény után, holtan találták a Minamoto-k kormányzóját. Egyértelmű bizonyítékok voltak, hogy az emberölést Taira katona hajtotta végre, tehát a sértett fél elérkezettnek látta az időt, gyorsan és véglegesen megszabaduljon másik politikai ellenfelétől is. Megfélemlítő célzattal hadat üzent, melyre rövidesen tettleges válasz érkezett. Taira erők rohanták le a nemesi ház legnagyobb birtokait. Felégettek mindent és a földesurakat egytől egyik lefejezték. Természetesen a kontra sem maradt el. A Minamoto-k kihirdették Tokubijin hercegnőnek és gyermekének száműzetését, helyükre saját családjukból neveztek ki örököst, ráadásul hadkészültséget hirdetettek. Az elmérgesedő háború közepette a néhány éves Hakusho-t, apai családjához menekítették, akik politikai jogaik visszaszerzésének lehetőségét látva a kicsiben, örömmel segédkezet nyújtottak. Még akkor is védték, amikor a Taira vereséggel minden házhoz tartozó nemest üldözni kezdtek. Válogatás nélkül, legcsekélyebb rokoni szállal rendelkező, összes Taira embert kivégeztek. Emiatt veszélyben volt a hercegnő fia is. Gyors elrejtésére okán rábízták egy vidéket járó szerzetesre, aki saját gyermekeként nevelgette, teljes tudatlanságban. Hakusho egészen kilenc éves koráig semmit sem tudott származásáról. Ekkor maga a szerzetes avatta be élete történetébe. A kisgyerek bosszút fogadott és Koushitsu Saeru álnéven beállt a Minamoto seregbe. Hűségesen szolgálta urát, mint egyszerű közrendű harcos. Beférkőzött a bizalmába, olyannyira kicsiny földet kapva választottak neki feleséget. Az ajánlatot látszólag örömmel fogadta, családot alapított és megbecsült szamurájként élt. Egészen harminc éves koráig nem tett semmit. Ekkor minden szó nélkül, egy este besétált ura házába és szeme láttára leszúrta magát. Önfeláldozását rendkívüli tettként kezelték, bár halálát nem ura iránt érzett kötelességből tette, mégis szamurájhoz méltó módon adott hangot véleményének. Ura megbocsátva bűnét, tisztességes emberként gondolt rá és családjáról maga gondoskodott. Legidősebb gyermekét szamuráj neveltetésben részesítette, azonban biztonsága érdekében új nevet adott neki. Attól a naptól kezdve Sachiaru Yokaze-ként szólították. A fiú hálája jeleként, szamuráj szokás szerint hét generáción keresztül kitartott ura birtoka mellett. A nyolcadik leszármazottnál, azonban nem vált a Sachiaru család hűbéres nélküli földönfutóvá. Kardforgató képességeik híre miatt, szokatlan módon átvette őket egy másik földesúr, méghozzá személyes tanítóként. Ennek hála, szokatlan módon, hamarosan kicsiny földhöz, aztán ranghoz jutottak. Illetve töretlen hűségük miatt, évszázadokra zavartalanul szolgálhatták és terjeszkedhettek egyszerre. Gyerekeiket különböző szamuráj damjou-khoz (földesúr) vitték, míg az idősebb apák egyre több helyen tanítóként tarthattak kiképzéseket. Sikerüket mutatja, Tokugawa sógunok akadály nélkül viselték működésük, ráadásul a XVI. századra földesúrrá léphettek elő. Rangbeli ugrásukkal a Sachiaru család elkezdte visszakeresni és hivatalosan elismertetni vérrokonaikat, így lassanként megszületett a főház és három mellékháza – Kanemochi, Kenkousha, Sazukaru -. Főként tanítóként voltak híresek. A politikától amennyire lehetett távol tartották magukat, hiszen sok szamuráj, nemes és magas rangú embert képeztek ki. Etikátlannak tartották volna, ha ezek fényében elkötelezték volna magukat egy politikai szemlélet irányába. Ezzel a nézettel szakított Sachiaru Ramma, aki heves érdeklődést mutatott a kikötőkbe érkező külföldi tudósok tanai iránt. Különlegesnek és néhány pontját meglehetősen hasznosnak vélte, amivel heves vitát váltott ki családján belül. Szamuráj életszemléletükkel gyökeresen ellentétes volt, hogy idegen tanokkal ismerkedjenek. Főként, ha el is kívánták fogadni. Nekik a hagyomány mindennél többet jelentett és, mint ezen tisztelet tanítói nem kívántak együttműködni Ramma-val. Viszont a ház fejét sem távolíthatták el. Emiatt úgy határoztak Ramma, folytathatja a kutatásokat, de önemberként. Bármit elfogadhat, de nem a család tagjaként és egyetlen újítást sem vezethet be. Ha mégis fény derülne tevékenységére, nem vállalják gyermeke Sachiaru Ranshin biztonságát és a három mellékház ártatlannak vallva magát, elzárkózik az ügyben történő részvételtől. Természetesen a ház vezetője elfogadta a feltételeket, jó néhány évtizedre zavartalanul űzve hobbiját. A végzetes hibát, ugyanis ő maga követte el. Felbuzdulva Nyugat közeledésén, megváltoztatta saját és gyermekei nevét. Tulajdonképpen annyi volt bűne, megcserélte a vezeték és keresztnév sorrendjét. Kicsiny tette, viszont hatalmas zűrzavart gerjesztett. Egymás után az összes földesúr Ramma és családja kisemmizését kezdte követelni. Azután, pedig napvilágra került érdeklődési köre, már a kivégzést szorgalmazták. A botrány kirobbanásakor Masaki tizenhárom éves lehetett és épp zajlottak gyakorlati kiképzéseinek előkészületei. Az események alakulása miatt, nem küldhették más családhoz szolgálni, ezért édesapja vette át tanítását. Ranshin, amúgy sem értett egyet apja idegen tudomány kergetésével, azonban gyermekeként tisztelnie kellett döntését. Tehát, nem avatkozhatott az események alakulásába. Távolból figyelte a ház belső vitáit, közben végig gondoskodva arról, egyik gyermeke se maradjon le a tanulásban. Szigorú időbeosztásban kapták a koruknak megfelelő elméleti és gyakorlati oktatást. Ameddig lehetett próbálta számukra tartani az általános szamuráj képzési szintet. Nem akarta, hogy bármilyen módon érintkezzenek a viszállyal. Saját szavaival élve: „Vita nem gyereknek való, míg engedelmeskedni nem tud!” Ranshin, persze tisztában volt a családja sorsával. Pontosan tudta, addig nem nyugodnak le a kedélyek, amíg valaki, rosszabb esetben valakik meg nem halnak. Tekintve a változó politikára, pedig egyértelmű volt, valamiért ők lesznek a bűnbakok. Semmiképp sem akarta megvárni nyilvánosan megalázzák az egész Sachiaru házat, azonban bármilyen lépése előtt édesapja megelőzte. Egy reggel holtan találták hálójában. A jelek szerint seppuku-t hajtott végre, amivel szamuráj viszonylatban nem lett volna probléma, ám a törvények szemszögéből súlyos vétségnek számított. Tokugawa Ietsuna uralkodásától kezdődően tilos volt önfeláldozó halált elkövetni hatósági engedély nélkül. Ramma esetében, viszont semmilyen írásos kérvényt nem találtak. Tehát, bűnt követett el, minek értelmében, gyerekét és annak családját, összes földjétől és rangjától megfosztják. Ranshin egy percre sem tiltakozott a határozat ellen, de különösnek találta alapos és körültekintő édesapja ekkora hibát követett el. Úgy vélte, ilyen lépéssel akartak tőlük megszabadulni. Gyanújáról, bölcsen hallgatott. Csupán annyit tett, minden észrevételét leírta egy lapra és elrejtette szamuráj páncélja tároló dobozában. Nem várt megmentőkre, titkos szövetségesekre, egyszerűen úgy hitte, ha egy napon valaki véletlen rábukkanna, akkor kiderítené az igazságot. Annyit számított a családja becsülete, hogy ha egy véletlen felfedné a levelét, akkor eltűnjön az őket sújtó hazugság. A levél biztonságba helyezését követő este megérkezett a hivatalos végzés. A Sachiaru Ramma-t bűnösnek találták az ellene felhozott vádakban. Fiának és két gyerekének három napon belül el kellett hagynia a birtokot. Nem használhatták többet a családi nevüket, nem állhattak földesúr szolgálatába és Kiotóba se térhettek vissza. Ranshin szamurájként nem élhetett ezzel a szégyennel, viszont a gyerekeit se hagyhatta hátra azzal a tudattal, kétszeresen bűnös emberek. Vagyis, két napos felkészülés után elverte a gyerekeket, hogy mozgásképtelenné váljanak, majd rájuk gyújtotta a házat. Masaki-val halála előtt megígértette, elfelejti a családnevét –ezért csípte le „elmésen” az –aru-t – aztán leszúrta saját magát is. '''Pusztulás A klán hivatását tekintve harcosokat képezett ki. Elsősorban saját és kisebb mértékben magas rangú családok gyerekeit. A megfelelő környezetről maguk gondoskodtak. Birtokuk jelentős területét arra fordították tökéletes helyszínt biztosíthassanak lovas, íjászati, puszta kezes és karddal történő edzésekhez. Emellett kisebb termeket tartottak fenn elméleti oktatásra, illetve 1648-tól Sazukaru Tessen révén kendo dojo-t nyitottak. Folyamatos fejlődésről sem felejtkeztek el. Szép lassan a főház és mellékházak elosztották a képzési formákat. A főház, egyértelműen az egész rendszerért felelős anyagi forrásként vett részt a munkában. Továbbá, közölük kerültek ki az elméletet oktató tanárok többsége is. Mellékházaik közül, Kanemochi ház vállalta, hogy az íjászat és lovaglás régi hagyományát életben tartja. Szamuráj képzés szempontjából ez a tudás háttérbe szorult, azonban a család úgy gondolta nem felejtkezhetnek el gyökereikről. Egykor a lovas és harcos kéz a kézben járt. Nem hiába élt egészen az 1600-as évekig a kyuba no michi (ló és íj útja) tanítása. Erről hiba lett volna tudomást sem venniük. Így, régi felfogás szerint, maguk gondoskodtak a klánt és iskolát ellátó felszerelésről is. A ház ékkövének számító Kenkousha ház kovácsai készítették minden katana-t, páncélt, vagy lószerszámot. Gördülékeny, de szigorú rendszerbe épített családi vállalkozásuk sokáig virágzott. Rengeteg kiváló szamuráj került ki birtokukról, amin Ramma szenvedélye sem csorbított. A családi tanács közbe lépésének hála, minden kívülálló úgy észlelte teljes szervezettség és béke honol a klán környékén. Valóságban, kicsit sem volt harmonikus a házak kapcsolata. A mellékházak tartottak tőle, bajba keverednek Ramma nyugati világ orientáltságából. Emiatt egyre több értelmetlen vita, pletyka és megjegyzés terjengett a birtokon belül. Nem meglepő a csendesen tűrő, de érezhetően apja mellett álló Ranshin-ról hamar rémhírek kaptak szárnyakra. A klán vezérének fiát különben sem kedvelték. Szűkszavú ember volt, aki akkor beszélt, vagy tett bármit, ha szükségét érezte. Szamurájként kerülte a konfliktusokat, vitákat és teljes hűséggel szolgálta édesapját, aki mind emberként, mind harcosként nevelője volt. Feleségét sem maga választotta. Sakaki Ren-nel egyetlen alkalommal sem találkozott házasságukat megelőzően, hiába jártak jegyben négy éves koruktól fogva. Szokásoknak megfelelően elfogadta családja döntését, ők választanak számára házastársat és engedelmesedett apja kívánságának, hogy ne találkozzon vele az esküvő napjáig. Emiatt a fiatalok hosszú ideig, csak hallomásból értesültek egymásról. Pontosabban Ranshin huszonkettedik életévéig. A napot követő héten végre találkozhattak, főleg amiatt, megkezdhessék az esküvői előkészületeket. Egybe kelésüket követően, mindenki várt a nagy eseményre, mikor születik örökös. Erre, viszont még három évet kellett várniuk. A fiatalok érzékelhetően nem találták a közös hangot. Ren kifinomult úri hölgy volt, de véleményét sosem tartotta magában. Szókimondó stílusát, pedig férje nem viselte jól. Az ő nézete szerint a nőknek nem volt beleszólási joga a család ügyeibe. Azonban Ren máshogy gondolta. Állandóan megosztotta vele, mit gondol egy-egy ügyről, ezzel őrületbe kergetve férjét, aki veszekedést kerülvén, többnyire faképnél hagyta. Ezt az állandó macska-egér játékot hónapig űzték, míg be nem látták, mindkettőjüknek engednie kell. Ranshin beletörődött és elfogadta, csak segíteni szeretnének neki. Tehát, türelmesen végighallgatta feleségei előadásait, cserébe, megszabhatta milyen témákról beszélhet Ren. Ebbe, annyira belejöttek, egy idő után már vacsora mellett társalogtak a ház ügyeiről. Lassan, de biztosan összeszokott páros lettek. Ranshin még azt is vállalta, segít feleségének íjászatot tanulni. Nem volt erőssége, de kard közelébe semmiképp sem akarta engedni. Az első szülött gyereket nagy érdeklődéssel várták. Mindenki abban reménykedett sem apjára, sem nagyapjára nem fog hasonlítani. Jól fohászkodhattak, mert a Masaki névre keresztelt fiú állandóan bebizonyította, mennyire lehet vad egy nemesi gyerek. Édesanyja nevelésének hála, belőle is szókimondó ember vált, amivel Ranshin kezdetben nem törődött, hiszen nagyapja remekül mulatott a család tagokat kifigurázó műsorokon. Az évek teltével, viszont bele kellett volna nőnie a kötelező szamuráj modorba. Ezért édesapja szigorúra húzta a gyeplőt. Maga foglalkozott a taníttatásával. Leginkább annak okán, egyre jobban elmérgesedett a házat érintő "nyugati hitvallás" botrány. Távol akarta a felfordulástól tartani és azzal otthon folytak az órák, megelőzhette ne jusson nem kívánt információkhoz gyermeke. Ráadásul tartott tőle, mit művelne forrófejű fia. Valószínűleg verekedett volna, ezzel sértve az egész ház hírnevét. Tehát, maradt a birtok területén, ahová hat éves korában megérkezett játszópajtása, Hiroto. Öccse váratlan meglepetés volt, még váratlanabb eredménnyel. Ren belehalt a szülésbe. A fiúk között elhárítóként működő pajzs megszűntével, pedig kirobbant a viaskodás. Masaki-t szörnyen megviselte anyja halála és felgyűlő mérgét apjára vetítette ki. Utálni kezdte. Nem értette a viselkedését, nézeteit az egész szamuráj hitvallást, amit képviselt. Csupán annyit fogott fel, valamit rá akar kényszeríteni. Ezt nem akarta. Tiltakozott, ahogy tudott, de Ranshin nem tágított. Szigorú büntetéseket szabott ki, melyekkel remek edzés programot dolgozott ki. Gyakorlatilag, míg a szenvedő azt hitte értelmetlen dolgokat végeztetnek vele, szépen fejlődött. Ha, pedig nem feladatot teljesített, vagy duzzogott, akkor öccsével foglalatoskodott. Nagyon szerette kis testvérét. Rengeteget játszott vele és segített megoldani leckéit. Gondoskodott róla, amennyire tőle telhetett. A hármas élete, nap nap után így zajlott. Masaki veszekedett, büntetést kapott, este pedig öccsével foglalkozott. Ugyanígy történt minden akkor is, amikor meghaltak. A gyerekek semmi furcsát nem tapasztaltak. Minden ugyanolyan volt, ahogy Ranshin sem viselkedett eltérően. Emiatt érte őket teljesen váratlanul, hogy apjuk se szó, se beszéd rájuk támadt. Hiába próbáltak védekezni, esélyük sem volt. Ott maradtak a lángokba boruló házban. 'Kötelék keresése Rukongai-ban' Hamarabb kellett szembesülnie szellemi léte tehetetlenségével, mint gondolta. Már első zavarodott percében azt látta: saját teste mellett ácsorogva figyeli a rajta elszántan segíteni próbálkozó öccsét. Hiába szerette volna megnyugtatni észre sem vették és hiába látta a leszakadó gerendát nem tudta arrébb lökni Hiroto-t. Így történt, hogy a két fiú újra találkozott egymással. Ismételve az emberi évek szokásait kucorodtak be a mogyorófa lombjai között lapuló faházba. Eleinte élvezték a szabadságot. Azt tehettek, amit csak akartak. Viszont egyre gyakrabban hallottak különös üvöltéseket, míg egyik este egy hatalmas lény nem támadt rájuk. Leginkább ocsmány csótányra hasonlított, de a fehér csontmaszkból sejtették jót nem várhatnak, ha elkapja őket. Több órás menekülés után hirtelen vége lett minden megpróbáltatásnak. Egy érdekes alak bukkant fel, aki katana-val hadonászott, aztán se szó se beszéd eltűnt. Úgy gondolták valamilyen önkéntesen hősi életet valló szamuráj lehetett. Viszont a hatást zavarta a furcsa lény. Kíváncsiságtól vezérelten végül is útra keltek, hogy rábukkanjanak a különös férfire vagy az őket megtámadó állatra. Az eredmény azonban váratott magára. Egyetlen könyvben, iratban, mondában sem találkoztak velük, csak egy idősebb apóra bukkantak, aki szívesen mesélt történeteket valamilyen shinigami-król meg hollow-król. Természetesen egyetlen szavát sem hitték, de egy újabb összecsapás szemtanúiként már nem volt ilyen szilárd elképzelésük. Főleg, miután egy porjárta vidéken tértek magukhoz, egymástól távol. Masaki örökölve apja makacsságát nem törődött bele egyedül maradt, így kérdések ezrét zúdította a rémült lakosokra. Szerencséjére indulatos viselkedésével nem kergetett el mindenkit, mert egy középkorú hölgy otthonába invitálta és elmesélt mindent, amit csak tudott Soul Society-ről. Ekkor szembesült vele, meghalt, teljesen más világban van és ezt a helyet elit harcos osztály, halálistenek irányítják. Rögtön érdekelni kezdte micsodák és kicsodák ezek a szellemek, így bukkant rá a lehetőségre, hogyan kerülhet közzéjük. Úgy hitte, ha bejut, könnyen megtalálhatja öccsét. Ráadásul az őt időközben befogadó családnak is egyre több baja származott a hollow-kat vonzó személyisége miatt, vagyis boldogan támogatták ötletét, hogy beiratkozzon a Lélektovábbképző Akadémiára. 'Akadémia vámpírja' Hirtelen haragja, már akkor is megszokott beszólogatásaival és kötekedéseivel fűszerezve gyorsan elérte, hogy tanulmányai során megajándékozzák a vámpír névvel és rémes történetek ezrével. Azonban a negatív hírnév nem érintette érzékenyen, sőt tett is róla megmaradjanak ebben a hitben. Ennek eredményeként rengeteg fegyelmivel és büntető feladattal háta mögött fejezte be tanulmányait. Az elméleti oktatásra sosem fordított figyelmet, így abból épp csak átbukdácsolt minden alkalommal. A démonmágiához lusta volt, sok alapidézést hivatásos halálistenként tanult csak meg, illetve általános recept szerint lógott órákról, na meg szabadidőben gyakorolta a puszta kezes harcot. Lélekként és érző lényként pedig először lehetett hálás apjának, aki használható tudást adott át a kardforgatás alapjairól. Részben az utóbbi kettőnek köszönhető nem vált a Gotei 13 kötelékein kívül álló tucat melóssá. Igaz többet nyomott a latba, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül beolvasott későbbi felettesének a kilencedik osztag kapitányának, amiért egyik Akadémián ejtett vendégszereplésén összekevert két fogalmat, ráadásul pont úgy, mintha Masaki hibázott volna. Nem is hagyta szó nélkül, ahogy a vezetőség sem szándékozta. A záróvizsgát megelőző két hónappal úgy festett kicsapják. A sértett fél viszont másképp látta a helyzetet. Felajánlotta, ha bocsánatot kér és sikeres vizsgát tesz felveszi osztagához. Más út híján beleegyezett, ezzel közelebb kerülve céljához. 'Ne engedd szabadon a veszett shinigami-t…' Megértő felettest kapott, aki nem sajnálta az időt, hogy terelgesse az önfejű fiatal útját. Lassan lépdelt felfelé a ranglétrán, kiküszöbölte a démonmágiás csorbát és nekiláthatott Hiroto kereséséhez. Ez a terve hamarosan zsákutcába vezetett. Hiába volt halálisten nem került közelebb testvére tartózkodási helyéhez, ráadásul kutatása könnyítésére sem talált módot. Ott tartott, ahol érkezésekor. Elkeseredésében fontolgatta újdonsült életvitele feladását, nem látta értelmét. Drasztikus lépés előtt találkozott a tizenkettedik osztag tisztjével, Yuuzaino Miyako-val. Álomszép nő volt, akibe rögtön beleszeretett és legnagyobb meglepetésére viszonozták érzéseit, legalábbis ezt hitte. Időközben egy váratlan lopási kísérletnél még öccsét is megtalálta, vagyis az élete úgy festett kezd egyenesbe jönni. Végre elhitte minden jól végződhet. Átmeneti boldogsága csak addig tartott, amíg a vörös, göndör hajú porcelán szépség el nem hívta egy váratlan találkozóra. Ennek egyetlen célja a megfigyelt kísérleti nyúl bezárása volt. Masaki, mit sem sejtve sétált be a csapdába és innentől fogva egy tiltott kísérlet résztvevőjeként döfték tele károsabbnál károsabb anyagokkal. A kutatások során meg akarták fejteni a hollowfikáció rejtélyét, de a zöld folyadék maszkos lény helyett Kemono-t teremtette meg. A gyilkolásra született ragadozó válogatás nélkül támadott rá minden közelében mozgó tárgyra vagy élőlényre. A dózisok váltogatásával és az idő haladtával a kísérlet is új irányba fordult. Előbb állatokkal zárták össze, majd a teljes pusztítás változatlan eredményén felbuzdulva szabadon is bevetették. A szérum hatásáig minden útjába kerülő lelket megölt. A szervezet ettől fogva arra használta vadállatát, hogy megrendelésekre vagy szemükben bűnös lelkektől tisztítsák meg a világot. „Szent” küldetésük három évig tartott, de kellően tönkre tette Masaki életét. Saját testvére életével fenyegették, amíg indokot nem találtak, hogy megölethessék vele. Ettől a perctől fogva senkiben sem bízott és senkit sem akart közel engedni magához. Tűrte az utálatot és megvetést, miközben mindenkitől tartott, mert nem volt biztos jó vagy rossz szándékkal közelednek felé. Szabadulását követően hosszabb időre állandó Unohana „anyai” megfigyelésre kötelezték. Be kellett töltenie a felajánlott hetedik osztag kapitányi posztját, miközben tudta csak azért kaphatta meg, hogy könnyebben szemmel tarthassa a főkapitány. Ügyét titkosították. Eltűnését egy tizenegyedik osztagos kilépéssel és Emberek világában zajlott felderítéssel magyarázták. 'Őrült kapitány?!' Kapitányai évei nem teltek és telhettek nyugodtan. Állandó veszekedések tarkították a kapitányi gyűléseket, aminek főszereplőjeként tündökölt. Ezen szerepe köszönhető tiszteletlen és nyers stílusának, vagyis bárkihez intézett megjegyzést rangtól függetlenül. Hála ennek, gyakran szított vitákat. Elérni ezen káoszt, nem volt nehéz feladat, mivel főként Hirako Shinji került terítékre gyerekes verekedései miatt - ekkor nem volt jelen a 12. osztag hadnagya, vagyis az említett kapitány fő ellenfele, akitől még Masaki is tartott-. Tehát kijelenthető nem számított kedvelt személyiségnek Soul Society-ben, főként a hadnagyok körében. A feletteseiket általában imádó, leginkább nő nemű személyek, de nem jelentett akadályt a másik csoportnak sem, ki nem állhatták Masaki-t, mert kritikával illették osztagukat. Ez alól, csak Kawaguchi Yasu számított kivételnek. Ő ugyanis, hatalmas lelkesedéssel foglalta el a hetedik osztag hadnagyi posztját és hűségesen követte undok vezetőjét. Sokáig próbálkozott megszabadulni kicsiny koloncától, de kénytelen volt beletörődni jelenlétébe. Inkább rá se hederített a nyomában loholó hadnagyra, csak rásózta az adminisztrációs bajokat. Az újoncok fogadását, viszont senki másra nem bízta. Láthatóan élvezte a rémült tekintetek hadát. Eredeti célja az volt, hogy első perctől fogva tudják mire számítsanak a szadista pletykák forrásától. Egyértelműen semmi jóra. Tehát feszült légkör és katonás rend uralkodott, nehogy valamit tennie is kelljen az irodájában lábát lógató kapitánynak. A küldetések végrehajtását minden körülmény között elvárta és semmilyen kifogást nem fogadott el. Ő maga csak akkor adta harcra fejét, ha nem volt más választása. Ha lehetett kerülte az összecsapásokat, mivel a kísérletek mellékhatásaként könnyen kezdett felderítés helyett mészárlásba. Ráadásul ennek következménye lett, hogy Vameku elzárkózott minden segítség nyújtástól. Úgy határozott addig nem válaszol a hívásra, amíg képes nem lesz uralkodni a dühén. Vagyis burkoltan közölte, viselkedjen vele társhoz méltóan. Ez a mai napig sem működik gördülékenyen, így a Zanpakutō szelleme tüntetően alvást színlelve bosszantja Masaki-t. Átváltozás ''információ: Bleach manga chapter 315 - 01-12 - Turn back the Pendulum''. Mivel az eredeti közegbe helyeztem a karaktert, felesleges még egyszer leírni az eseményeket. Így az esetleges spoiler is ki van védve és mindenki szabadon utána nézhet. Egyetlen változtatás, hogy az eredeti hetedik osztag kapitányának - Love Aikawa - szerepét átruháztam a saját karakteremre. Kitaszított, de fitt ZRT. A két kapitány segítségével az Emberek világa-ba kerültek. Feladatuk, kihasználni második esélyüket, illetve megbújni az emberek között. Ugyanis, hiába menekültek meg a halál továbbra is ott lebegett fejük felett. Ha rájuk bukkan Soul Society, biztosra vehetik likvidálják őket, annak ellenére hivatalosan már nem léteztek. Emiatt a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás az lett volna, ha együtt maradnak, hiszen szétszóródásnál nagyobb esély van rá egyikük előbb utóbb halálistenbe botlik, megkezdve egy hosszas vadász szezont. Ezen terv, csak papíron volt egyszerű történet. Amióta együtt szolgáltak nem bírták hosszú távon elviselni egymás társaságát. Tehát, folyamatosan veszekedtek, rosszabb esetben verekedtek, amin tovább rontott a száműzetésből származó csalódottság, düh és egyéb érzések felszínre törése. Már az Urahara-nál előadott műsorok is igen nagy pusztításokkal jártak, főként az új erő miatt. Egyértelmű volt, belső hollow-jukat uralom alá kellett vonni és megtanulni hogyan bánjanak az ölükbe hulló képességgel. Vagyis, a "hogyan tovább" első része némi időre megoldódott. Edzeniük kellett, amihez az ex-kapitány szolgáltatott helyszínt, segítséget és szinte teljesen kidolgozott programot. Így esett, hogy alig túlesve a döbbeneten, máris indulhattak bemelegítőt ragadni. A munkát leginkább a résztvevők száma lassította. Hiába készült fel alaposan főtrénerük, csak négy kiképző- Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin, Ishida Ryuuken - állt szemben tizenegy pácienssel - Hanabi Shiori, Hirako Shinji, Jadoumaru Lisa, Kawaguchi Yasu, Kuna Mashiro, Masaki Sachi, Muguruma Kensei, Ootoribashi "Rose" Roujuurou, Sarugaki Hiyori, Usouda Hacchigen, Wakahisa Shun-. Az igen aránytalan mennyiség miatt, három csoportra osztották a népes tábort, akiket jobb ötlet híján "ABC" sorrendben rangsoroltak. Illetve, a pihenő, vagy épp várakozó felek állandó erőtérben tartózkodtak, természetesen egymástól külön. Nem más volt ezzel a cél, mint egy speciális kidou-val lassítani, talán akadályozni is kiszámíthatatlan átalakulásuk. A kiképzés menete, rögtön a felméréssel indult. A beosztott csoport tagjai, meglepő módon gyors provokáció után harcba szálltak a négy vezénylővel, akik minél hamarabb igyekezték elérni belső lidérceik kitörését. Amint ezt elérték, Tsukabishi Tessai azonnal újabb erőteret hozott létre hat társuk körül, nehogy a városra szabaduljon a mindent pusztító lény. Egyedüli szabályuk annyiból állt, ha valaki teljesen átalakul menthetetlenné válik és meg kell ölni. Arról viszont nem volt sejtésük, mennyi idő múltán következhet be. Csupán Urahara számításaira és szerezhető tapasztalataikra támaszkodhattak. A diktátor világa Szokásához híven félvállról vette az egész akadályt. Hátsóját vakarászva csoszogott a poros kőrengeteg kívánt pontjára, majd fülét vakarászva unatkozott. Várt és várt, nem volt kedve veszekedni a háttérből kavicsokkal dobáló csurkás idiótával. Jobban érdekelte mikor fejezik be a kiselőadást Yoruichi-ék. Őszintén szólva, minden szó nélkül is tökéletesen vételezte, rendesen szívni fog, de hát nem mutathatta, teljesen be van parázva. Még a végén sérülne a marha terebélyes egoja és röhögés tárgyává válna. Amúgy se segített volna magán, ha kocsonyaként remegve néz szembe drágalátos ellenfelével. Ez is csak egy megoldandó feladat volt. Ahhoz már volt ideje hozzászokni, bármelyik pillanatban áshatja a sírgödrét. Jaj, és magától értetődő ő nyer! Köszöni szépen, de nem ő lesz az a balek, aki egyedüliként elhasal. Ha a folyamatosan nyávogó zöld lokninak sikerült, akkor neki kisujjból ki kell facsarnia. Már csak azt nem értette, miért a pápaszemes férfit szakították a nyakába! Biztosan az élet, inkább valamelyik elmés társa büntetése, hogy épp egy quincy készül szétrúgni a seggét. Végül is, mindegy! Úgy se emlékszik az egészre, később meg visszatérhet a fószer gyilkolására. Szal, részéről kezdődhet a csetepaté! Pár kóstolgató kör után, több se kellett hippopotamusz-nak berágjon rá. Persze, Masaki hülye lett volna megerőltetni magát, röpke pár napos masszív ülőgumó meresztést követően. Majd megveszett ezért a tesi óráért, de örömet nem szerzett volna azzal, közli a szitut. Dolgozzon csak meg ellenfele az íj szövetség klubtagságáért. Mondjuk, kezdhette volna azzal, szépen, ügyesen, okosan, marha gyorsan leáll az állandó lézerfény sorozással, ugyanis áldozata átkozottul nem élvezte a menekülős dögrovást. Semmi poént nem talált abban, pattog, akár a koffein túltengett mókus pajti. Jobban kedvelt főnököt alakítani fakardozás közben, mint püfölt nyúlként rángani. Ráadásul tovább bosszantotta, pontos sem volt az üvegszemes radarja. Ha kevés farkincával is, de mindegyik csík mellette zúgott el. Sejtette, csak szórakoznak a képével, de mire leesett számára a tantusz miért is, már leégett a kanóc és megpörkölték. Ennél cikibb égés ritkán támadta be, úgyhogy gőzölgő fejtetővel csikorgatta bosszúra éhesen fogait. Több meg egy valuta váltónak se kellett csődöt jelentsen! Belső világának újdonsült trónolója kedves viháncolással bőgött fel fejében. A vészcsengőtől fekete folt kezdett úszkálni bal szemében, rohadt honfoglalóként terjeszkedve egyre nagyobb vizekre. Sőt, kisebb káosz jeleként az előnytelenül rikító maszk is betámadta piócaként tapadva pofájára. Amíg érezte nem smakkol a helyzet, rángatta lefelé a cuccot, de totál le volt zsírozva, az onnan le nem cuppan! Mehet a süllyesztőbe, ahogy undormány négylábas is szokott pohárköszöntőt rebegni. Tudta, hát hogy a frászba ne tudta volna ez hajaz arra a vacakra, amikor spontán kimászik belőle egy jeti mészáros, de azt is megsúgta a szenzora ez más. Fészkes fenénél is rosszabb! Be se lehet rajta lepődni, egyre jobban kapálózva pánikolt. Nem akarta az egész hacacárét. Minden idióta szenzora tiltakozott és a gógyija megállás nélkül szajkózta meneküljön. Rettegett attól, ami egyelőre látatlanban vert lyukat a hátába és csak közeledett, közeledett. Francba is, rohadt gyors vonattal dübörgött felé, aztán kopp már se kép, se hang. Eltakarodtak az előbb üvöltöző, toporzékoló, szerencsétlenkedő burák, csak a nagy büdös semmi maradt. Az se sokáig, mert fullra olyan volt, mintha meredeken lefelé ívelne a pályája. Zuhant a semmiben! Tuti kiröhögné a nyomi fejét normál üzemben, de most passzolja a lehetőséget. '-Üdv itthon, Haisha chan!-'búgott fel váratlanul az előbbi ipse, amolyan tenyérbe mászóan kivégzendő nyálassággal. Tuti homokos flúgos volt, amitől menten keresztbe álltak Masaki szemgolyói. Rühellte a kétszínű patkányokat és a kegyesen elhintett házi néni szövegből, kapásból levágta, hogy ide sorolandó a lövése sincs holban tengődő csávesz. Plusz, a kis taperoló művész még elegánsan homlok lapáton is pöccintette, hátha lesz olyan értelmes rácsodálkozik a rusnya kinézetére. Jó, hát kiesett neki, hogy taknya nyála összefojt és beszorította retináját. Na, de ha már beverték a memória kapszulát, csak körbe sasol hova az atya gatyájába csöppent. Reményei szerint szivárványos buzi mezőre rókázhat, ami legnagyobb sajnálatára cseszettül nem jött be. Tényleg haza mászott, meg nem is. A felhő takarta ég és száradt kórós erdő felszívódott, szél se kavargott a környéken, csak aszott hamu szállt szanaszét, kevéske vörös horizonttal spékelve. A háttérben meg lájtos tornádók dübörögtek, ráadásnak a vár olyan ferdén pislákolt, bármikor hanyatt vághatta magát. Mindennek tetejében beverni való vigyorral mászott elé, saját maga koptatott verziója! Ez azért már sokk volt neki, hogy itt rejteget Vameku egy melegfrontit az ő egyedire szabottan eszelős kinézetéből. Apropó! Merre lehetett a kórosan lusta vérszívója?! '-Jah~aj, ne nézz körbe, Haisha cha~n! Még nincs ké~sz! Ahhoz ke~ll a lelke~d! Ugye, nekem adod?-' tehénkedett rá nemtörődöm szarozással dúdolva valamilyen tinglitangli nótata remixet, Masaki remekre szabott és eddig marhára szorongatva nyomorított pöckére. Persze, idáig értelmetlenül pislogó vendég kapásból felszívta magát az eltulajdonításon, úgyhogy felcsatolta az erényövet és jó anyázósan nekifeszült követelni mi a franc történt a belső világában. Elsöprő bunkósága azonnal ledöbbentette nebánts virágszálat, de csak a színjátszó kör kedvéért. Amint kiélvezkedte magát, átmászott a csendes gyilkos pillantásra, majd akkora osztással utasította rendre a háborgót, bárki tangába hugyozott volna. Azért, hogy totál agyhalál legyen a röpke szarozás, újra talpalni való bájjal fejelte meg az egész receptet. Kezdett kivillogni a szitu. A pasas egy totál homokos, szadista állat! '-Itt, ÉN diktálom a szabályokat! Ooo~h! Milyen illetlen vagyo~k! A nevem Wamman! Én, te vagyok és te, én vagyok!-' Az erős túléli, a gyenge elpusztul Dülledt, dülledt és robbant az a szaros erecske. Az baszna be, ha az a rikító szivárvány lenne a dugdosott hollow-ja, bár tutira csumizná minek hajította sufniba és olvasztotta be a kulcsot. A muksó annyira volt százas, ahogy egy rasszista pap fenyít mágia halállal! Hát, nézzem már üveglapra! Olyan elégedetten vigyorgott a marha okos szövegén, mint egy jól lakott napközis vacsit lapátolva és fel-alá toporgott, hogy dobjon sárgát a bokájára! Be volt lőve az állatja, legalábbis Masaki ezer wattosan betáplálta magának ezt az infót. Már csak azt nem súgta meg zsebszótára, miféle szottyadt maki, ha ki van csukva, mert nem lehetett, hiszen a lidércét köbö Kemono alázottan belező funkciójára csúsztatta. Kérte is kifelé a receptet, újra, meg újra. Fába szorult féregként üvöltözött, kissé megráncigálva ártatlanul szempilla rebegtető csízió hótfehér felsőjét. Ebből az egy irányosított gödörből hamar kitoloncolták, mert álszent kazánházból kibújt ördög koma. Bugyuta vihorászás helyett frász kerülgetős szadista fajzat fogvillantással, rohadt bájosan megdöfte Vameku-val a papíron tulajdonított gazdit. De, nem ám kapásból felnyársalta, egy nagy francot! Lassított felvételben tolta a műszakot, had szenvedjen a szerencsétlenje és garantáltan kierőszakítsa, beragasztódjon a marha idegfacsaró pofája. '-Én szóltam, Haisha cha~n! Én diktálom a szabályokat! Tudod, mié~rt? Benned nincs meg a túlélési vá~gy! Létezel, de mi~ne~k? Olyan, elkeserítő nincs célod, álmod, vezérlő elved! Még a szeretteid se tudtad megvédeni! Egy vesztes va~gy! A segítségemmel változtathatsz! Ha elengedsz, bosszút állhatsz Soul Society-n az egész világon! Megkaphatsz bármit, amire csak vágysz!-' Monológ után nagy kegyesen kirántotta a piszkavasat, majd gerincet villogtatva sétafikált további rózsás terveket ecsetelve. Volt ott fajirtástól kezdve, atomháborúig minden nyalánkság, de tök furcsán egy kani betűt nem hintett el Masaki sorsáról. Úgy festett a szitu, annyira begőzölt a hőfokba, kilibbent a hallójáratán, ott szenved az érintett csóri háta mögött. Ő, csak szünet mentesen lóbálta szanaszét a jobb mancsát és atomlazasággal vonszolta maga után a dzsuvás fegyverét. Hadart és hadárt minden ferdesége teljes odaadásával a szaros utópista tákolmányáról. Több se kellett a vértől bugyogó, bunkóság nagykövetének. Belezengett a rosált tákolmány akkorát kurjantott. Rosszul viselte tetemes méretű egoizmusa, csak úgy elfelejtsék ott eszi a penész. Ráadásnak nem csipázta a komát, szal ráfeszült a témára, ki fogja véreztetni. Kaparászta is előfelé a saját személyre szabott pöckét, már ha rendeltetési helyen tanyázott volna. Épp kezdett volna ezen agyfaszt kapni, amikor suttyó üvegház szívecskéket hajigálva sandított hátra, persze menőn mutogatva, nála tanyázik a kicsike. '-Könnyű átverni! Pedig reméltem megegyezhetünk, kezet rázunk és együttes erővel hódítjuk meg a világot. Legnagyobb sajnálatomra, kiderült gyeng~e va~gy. Te is tudod a szabályt! Az erős túléli, a gyenge elpusztul! Azért nincs harag, oké~s?-' Gyakorlatilag teljes penge előnyben rontott rá a csupasz végtagokkal védekező lúzerre, ami nem volt valami hű, de gigászi teljesítmény. Mindenesetre nem hozta zavarba a totál egyértelmű szitu. Ott vágta, szúrta, rúgta, ahol épp a teaforraló kegyessége óhajtotta. Az homály ráhagyta, vagy tervezte, de hozzá nem szagolt egyetlen létfontosságú szervhez sem. Beelégedett annyival, marha lassan tegye el láb alól Masaki-t, aki mellékelt iratként mást se bírt nyögni, mint úszni a gázzal. Hirtelenjében fel se bírta venni a ritmikus gimnasztika leckéket, nem hogy fityisszel kivépézni! Kész mázlija, hogy egy hevesebb udvarlást követően kiszelelt lajhár trónolója mögé és bezsebelhetett néhány másodperces csendes pihenőt. Ennyi azért már Csipkejózsikának is rohadt elég lenne, hogy felvonyítson, úgyhogy iparkodott összekanalazni magát. A recept gyújtósra egyszerű volt. Elkotorni homár karmai közül a magánhasználatú peckét és egálból lódulva széttángálni a most is dalolva őt hívogató, katana-n támaszkodó utánzatát. Rohadt egyszer egy, amit nem ártott volna bezúznia méghozzá úgy, orrba gyűri a kozmetikusok álmát! Ha már gázrezsó, tuti frászt kap, ha besérül a pofikája. Kapásból ki is botorkált a fényre, hogy bemoshasson neki. Sikeredett is, de fiatalság siratása helyett, csak elfuserált röhögést és kontrázott fejelést szakítottak rá. Ennyit a buzik smink megszállottságáról, plusz hiába cuppant rá egy lézerbotra, naná, hogy rosszat csent el. Bár, reményei szerint sóher góré beújít egy csere kereskedelemmel. Legalábbis nehezen tudná kódolni, ha nem gyárilag kihajított tűzifával szeletelnék egymást. Hát, még ez se nyert. Elszállt színes zászló gerjedt a helyzetre, mert így se, úgy se rúghattak mellette kavicsba. Hiába volt francos tompa mindkét fogpiszkáló, oda se skubizott. Vándorolhatott is a probléma küszöbölése már megint Masaki ölébe, akinél naná, hogy elpattant a húr. Rázendített szaros kidou-kal pörkölgetni, de rúgólábas éne lazán kikotort mindegyik elől, sőt válaszborítékban feladta a rühes Hueco Mundo-i specialitást. A franckarikás cero, úgy betalált minden bámészkodó húzta volna elő a colost koporsó paraméterezéshez. Viszont tapló király még egy részletben feszített. Rafkósan lecsengette bankai bébit. Hozzá se kéne pakolni - azé megteszem - a szétburjánzó reiatsu felfogta, vagy elfelé navigálta a cucc java részét. '-Oo~h, Kurusii Vameku Bampaia! Lenyűgöző, mint mindi~g! Vajon az enyém szebb lesz?-' '-Cöh, Szarok rá! Nem cicamaca versenyt ropunk, homoktenger! Kapd elő a bicskád és tosszunk pontot ennek a "ki-a-Janibb-gátépítő" smúzolásnak a valagára.-' '-Micsoda elszántsá~g! Gyakrabban lehetnél ilyen!-' Alakította a baszott nagy sztár előtt nyáladzó köcsögöt. Lerítt róla negyed szeletét se veszi halálos kornak a színdarabjából. Jobban lekötötte lubickoljon az elégedettség óceánjában, mivel az enyhén szólva begőzölt cseppet sem fedte át Masaki bevágott ábrázatát. Valamiért nagyon csumizta, hogy így égbe hajította a vérnyomását. Kár, hogy ez másoló király kobakjának volt cefet hír. Amióta tolta az ipart, nem kapott parát egy-egy merészebb gyökértől. Most sem tette. Mielőtt bezakózott ide, eldöntötte lelécel a trófeával. Ha pedig valamit felcímkézett a kipipálandó listára, akkor az úgy lesz. Fittyet hányt rá mekkora nulla eséllyel károg, vagy percek kérdése és kidől. Meg kellett csinálnia, oszt kész! Át fog gázolni cuki vigyoron, mert ezt akarta! Tojt rá vesznek e még oxigén buborékot a külsősök, vagy rég elpatkoltak. Vállról lepergette egy szerencsétlen nyomorék, aki rühelli bevédeni a lúzer emlősöket és az se hozta lázba, mi lesz a vele szemben enyelgő paraszttal. Na jó, remélte véglegesen beadja a kulcsot. Nem volt szüksége sivatagi drukker lányra a koponyájában tolongó állativadék mellett. Már csak világosságnak kellett volna gyulladnia az öntelt gógyijában. Erre, naná, hogy nem adtak bejegyzést a határidő naplóba. Alig, bandzsított be, arra bútolt borjúként új kapura: naphullás van! Sok rühes, vakuzó lapocska szállingózott felé. Jah, rohadt ébresztő vekkerként rázúdították a Kanashii Ruisu-t. Csak nem szenilis tata, hogy ne vételezze mi a szitu. Kotort is tisztességesen, de nem akartak elkopni a szutykok. Ha így tapadtak, akkor ő meg ráuszította idéző mesterre, shunpo segédletével. Az aljas szemétkedés tuti lett volna, ha bejön. Melegpajti felsőbb szmogot szippantva kotort el az útból, rittyentett egy lazulós átfordulást, aztán rátalpalt Masaki vállára, mint egy szaros papagáj. Szokásos mézes mázos bazsalygással leguggolt, rátehénkedett a szellemes csülkeivel áldozati bárány kobakjára és türelmesen végig követte, ahogy tartóoszlopa felszív néhány mérges szömörcét. Sőt, szeme se rebbent, amíg vízszintesbe nem fordult alkalmi szentélye. Elegáns buzisággal lelépve a süllyedő titanic-ról kotort trónja felé. Bőszen dúdolta az örömódát és hót ziher, már benyalt világhódító forgatókönyvét ismételgette. Oda se bagózott mi van a kidőlt szarjankóval. Nem izgatta ő ferdeségét. Itt baszta el! Amíg egy csipetke levegő motoszkált Masaki-ban, addig alázott! Ez az örök szabály kergette előre. Úgyhogy rohadt nagy szülések árán beizzította aduász kidou-ját - Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou -, marhára nem érezett semmit, azért még gyorsba feltápászkodott, nekilódult a távnak, elfoszlatta a bankai-át és lesz, ami lesz alapon útjára eresztette Beny chi kava-t. Ha eddig kussolt is a tohonya vérszívója, most remélte előtolja a képét és domborít valamit. Mázlija lett. A vérfóbiás állatja végszóra megjött, hogy elhorgássza a megmentő szerepkörét. És, hogy mi történt? Passz. Megint pantomimezhetett a korom setétben. Irány a raktár Belső harcát követően több, mint két hétig nem tért magához. Nem álmodott, nem észlelte a körülötte szöszmötölő embereket és kardszellemével sem kommunikált. Egyszerűen feküdt, miközben valahol a semmiben kószált. Aztán a türelmi idő leteltével, csettintésre tért magához. Szellemileg tökéletes formában volt, hiszen kapásból vitatkozni kezdett a körülötte sündörgő Urahara-val. Azonban fizikálisan még távol állt a megszokott hevességtől. A szervezetét annyira megviselte a méreganyag, legalább egy hónap lábadozást jósoltak. Viszont a többi vaizard már elhatározta, továbbállnak, méghozzá minél előbb. Sőt, Hanabi Shiori már régen elhagyta az óriási bázist. Már csak az a kérdés merült fel, az együtt maradó társaság hova menjen és cipeljék e magukkal Masaki-t. Több berendezést nem kímélő vita után, végül is magukra vállalták a sérült gondozását és, amint mozgatható állapotba került, megindultak a nagy világba. Már, ha tehették volna. Ugyanis, kiképzőik kérésére megígérték Karakura Town-ban, vagy annak közelében maradnak. Így esett, hogy hathatós győzködések árán, szinte ingyen megkaptak egy használaton kívüli raktár épületet. Mondani sem kell, tökéletes helyezkedéssel! A telek ötszáz méteres körzetében egyetlen ház, bolt, emberi építmény nem volt. Kész főnyeremény a veszélyes tízes számára! Már, ha a beköltözés zökkenő mentesen zajlott volna. Amint átlépték otthonuk küszöbét, kapásból elkezdődtek a szobák jogaiért folytatott csatározások és a konyha, fürdő, nappali, stb felosztásából származó perpatvarok. Szerencsére, ebből szinte teljesen kimaradt a dobozok takarásában lábadozó Masaki. Nem is meglepő, ő kapta a lépcsőfeljárótól legtávolabbi, teljesen sarokba szorított, Wakahisa Shun szomszédságát élvező, huzatos zugot, ahová rövidesen be is költöztették. Természetesen hangos üvöltéssel fejezte ki nem tetszését, mivel a helyet ki se takarították, ő pedig igen érzékeny volt a higiénia kérdéskörre. Nem is meglepetés, amint képes volt mozogni seprűt, lapátot, felmosót, tisztítószereket vásárolt, mert efféle háztartási eszközök meg se fordultak a többiek fejében, majd nekiesett baktériumokat üldözni. Robotolt, amíg ki nem lyukadt az egész raktár takarításánál és hála a megerőltető terápiának, fokozatosan visszanyerte pofonokat osztogató kedvét. Illetve, kinevezték a ház Tisztaság felelősévé! Magyarul, rá hárítottak minden nemű házi munkát. Az évek, évtizedek és immáron több, mint száz éves együttlét során, ha lassan is, de belakták a lerobbant épületet. Beszereztek bútorokat, mindenki kialakította a saját stílusú privát szféráját és születettek egyedi megoldások is. Ilyen például a acéllemez betétes, lecsavarozott asztal, műanyag étkészlet használata, vagy háztartási tisztítószer tároló széf. Megszületett Masaki szeme fénye is, imádott antik berendezési tárgyaktól hemzsegő hálószobája! A helységben mindig katonás rend és tisztaság uralkodik. Idegen sem engedéllyel, sem engedély nélkül nem teheti be a lábát. Ez alól értelemszerűen, csak párja a nem rég beköltözött Hanabi Shiori a kivétel. Számára nincsenek szabályok, bármit tehet. Mondjuk kérdéses hogyan reagálna, ha esetleges felújítási tervezettel állnának elő. Valószínűleg sápadtan ájulna el. Túlságosan szereti az arisztokrata lakosztályát, hogy egyetlen dolgot is megváltoztasson benne. Inkább olyan szempontokból akadnak mai napig is problémák, képtelen nemet mondani egy-egy kirakatban, árverésen, kiárusításon tetszetős darabnak. Megveszi, aztán törheti fejét hova tegye. Manapság ideje nagy részét a lakótársak megismerésével tölti. Meglepően hangzik, de az eddigi idő során, nem foglalkoztatta mit éreznek a többiek. Azonban a párkapcsolat kezdi némiképp szociális élőlénnyé tenni, úgyhogy kemény erőfeszítések árán igyekszik megnyílni mások előtt is. Kezdetnek próbál nem mogorva arccal sétálni barátnője mellett és eljárni kikapcsolódni. Egyenlőre több a kudarc, mint siker, de nem adja fel. Továbbá próbálja feltérképezni az őt körülrajongó ex-hadnagyát, Kawaguchi Yasu-t is. Reméli nem fogja megutáltatni vele magát. Képességek Zanpakutō A fegyver neve Wameku Bampaia (喚く バンパイア, Üvöltő vámpír), de általában lajhár vagy lusta vérszívó gúnynevek alapján van megszólítva. Megjelenésében egy hétköznapi katana-ra hasonlít. Vörös saya-val és markolattal rendelkezik, egyedül a penge hajlási szögében van eltérés(meredekebben ívelt, mint a szamuráj kardok többsége)és nem található rajta keresztvas a markolat és foglalat között. *''Típus:'' köd/ irányítás (eleme: víz, befolyás: 3/4) *''Fajta:'' kínai öt elem Shikai "Gyűlölj!" (Kirau!, 嫌う) parancs elhangzását követően lélekenergia (reiatsu,レイアツ) szabadul fel. A penge alakja megmarad, de apró ködszemcsékké hullik szét. Apró, szürke pontokként kavarog az eredeti katana alakjában. Nem mozdul el helyéről, szilárd test látszatát kelti. Fizikális érintésre masszívan ellenáll, mivel a találati pontra összesűrűsödnek a köd szemcsék, vagy épp szétesnek. Alap állapotban az első következik be, ám a fa elem érzékszerve a szem, így Masaki látásával befolyásolhatja útvonalukat. Fontos megjegyezni, csak a penge szélességén és hosszán belül. Az első szint alap képessége nem különbözik normál kardtól. Egyedül a penge változékony szilárdságában van trükkösség. Kisebb-nagyobb külső sérülések okozhatóak vele. *''Előny:'' Fegyveres támadásnál megviccelhető az ellenfél a penge sűrűségének változtatásával. *''Hátrány:'' Nem megfelelően kivitelezett váltásnál önmagát sodorhatja veszélybe a forgató. Rossz időzítéssel hatalmas területet kínál fel támadásra. Keményebb felületen, például arrancar hierro-ja nem tud sérülést okozni. *''Támadás:'' A fa elem nem bír teljes befolyással a víz, így a köd felett sem. Emiatt, támadásai limittel rendelkeznek. Első szinten képessége fő forrása a különleges kenjutsu (剣術, karforgató technika) módszer alkalmazása, köd erejével vegyítve. Technikája alapját Kashima Shinto Ryu kardforgatási stílus alkotja, melyeket szeret a sajátos stílusával ötvözni. :*'Kuroi chi kawa (黒い 血 河, Fekete vérfolyam):' Távolsági harc esetében, kötelező látszólag elszenvedni a támadást, hogy működésbe léphessen az ellentámadás. Ebben az esetben a mozdulatot a test jobb oldaláról, lefelé, éllel kifelé fordított pengével kell indítani. Egy balra végrehajtott, felfelé irányuló keresztvágás, melynek útja során találkoznia kell az érkező technikával, hogy működésbe léptethesse a ködszemcséket. Ha ez bekövetkezik a penge szétesik. Kavargó felhőként védelmi falat hoz létre Masaki előtt. Képesség lényege az eltérítés. Gyengébb képességek esetében visszatükrözés is lehetséges. *''Visszatükrözés:'' tört része indul vissza, becsapódást követően, szinte azonnal. Csupán a 3000lp és az alatti technikáknál működik. Például 2000lp erősség esetében összességében 700-800lp-nek felel meg. *''Eltérítés:'' ködfelhő két oldala mellett távozik. Értelemszerűen egyfajta pajzs, ami csak az irányzékot változtatja. Hatékonysága 7000lp-ig ad teljes védelmet. *''Bevethetősége:'' 2x2, vagyis egymás után kétszer vethető be, aztán automatikusan egy kör pihenő szükséges, míg újra tudja alkalmazni. :*'Beny chi kawa (ベニ 血 河, Vörös vérfolyam):' Lényege az időzítésben és erőben rejlik. Az ellenfél testét és/vagy pengéjét/fegyverét közel ereszteni. Amikor a két fegyver/ fegyver és ököl egymásnak feszül, könyök vagy szabadon hagyott bal, esetleg jobb kézzel – attól függ merre helyezkedik el a másik fél, illetve penge – gyomorszájon ütni, vagy tsuba-t lecsapni tenyérrel. Lehetőleg akkora erővel az ellenfél egyensúlyát veszítse, esetleg a kard kirepüljön a kezéből. Ezzel majd egy időben a pengében keletkező rezonanciától a ködszemcsék szétrepülnek. Körbe lepik az ellenfelet és megannyi vágást, karmolást, külső sérülést ejtenek rajta. Azért lett vörös vérfolyam a neve, mert hegyről lefolyó patakként tekereg körbe az áldozatán, miközben sérüléseket okoz, ami után nem csekély vér serken. *''Sebzési erőssége:'' Hakuda: 1 pont/ támadás; Lélekeneriga: max. 5 pont (2500lp) / támadás *''Bevethetősége:'' Max. 4x *Ez a technika bevethető a fizikális ütés nélkül is. Az egyetlen fontos elem, hogy Vameku pengéjét akármilyen gyenge ütés érje, mely beindítja a szétesési folyamatot. Természetesen ebben az esetben, hakuda pontvesztés nincs! Bankai Kurushii Wameku Bampaia (苦しい 喚く バンパイア, Fájdalmasan üvöltő vámpír) névre hallgató második szint. A ködszemcséiből öt, hasonló halmazállapotú gömb születik. Fekete – víz - , zöld –fa -, piros – tűz- , sárga – föld -, és fehér – fém – színekben kavarognak. Szabályos kört alkotnak Masaki körül. A támadások fajtájától függ, melyikük lép ki a harmóniát képviselő körből. Feladatuk az érkező támadások szintezésnek megfelelő visszatükrözése, vagy magának a képesség előhívásának blokkolása. **''Típus:'' irányítás (elem: fa, befolyás: változó) **''Magyarázat:'' A kínaiak felfogásában az öt elem állandó körforgásban áll egymással és állandó viszályban tengődnek az egyensúly fajtájától függően. Akár a yin, akár a yang uralkodjon, az elemek folytonos hatással vannak egymásra és különböző tulajdonságokkal rendelkeznek. A szóban forgó öt elem a következő: tűz, víz, föld, fém, fa. Az egyes elemek, pedig különböző mértékben hatnak egymásra. Fa esetében, Masaki eleme uralkodik, illetve pusztítja a földet, míg a többi elem esetében már bonyolódik a helyzet. A föld erősebb a víznél, de a fa túlnő földön, így részben képes manipulálni a vizet. A tűznél erősebb a víz, amitől erősebb a föld és amihez képest még erősebb a fa. Ennek értelmében, szintén képes manipulálni, de kevesebb hányadban, mint a vizet. Az egyetlen elem, ami felett nincs uralma az a fém. A fém uralja és pusztítja a fát. Ennek értelmében, ha a támadási vagy védekezési technikák, illetve adott zanpakutō a felsorolt típusokkal rendelkezik, Masaki következőképpen tud felettük uralkodni: ***''fém:'' nincs rá befolyással ***''illúzió:'' negyed részt képes irányítani ***''kidō:'' negyed részt képes irányítani ***''méreg:'' negyed részt képes irányítani ***''fény- árnyék:'' félig képes irányítani ***''hamu:'' félig képes irányítani ***''láva:'' félig képes irányítani ***''magma:'' félig képes irányítani ***''tűz:'' félig képes irányítani ***''víz:'' 3/4 részt képes irányítani ***''jég:'' 3/4 részt képes irányítani ***''föld:'' teljes irányítás ***''homok:'' teljes irányítás ***''kristály:'' teljes irányítás ***''agyag:'' teljes irányítás ***''szén:'' teljes irányítás ***''sár:'' teljes irányítás ***''szél:'' teljes irányítás ***''villám:'' teljes irányítás ***''növény:'' teljes irányítás ***''erő:'' csonttörés (magyarázat lejjebb) **''Támadások:'' Az uralkodásának két fajtája van, vagyis két támadásba csoportosul. Egyik estében, magára a képességre irányul, míg párjánál már a testet támadja. Ennek oka, hogy az elemeknek emberi testre is van hatása. Például a fa nem mást képvisel az anatómiában, mint az inakat, ínszalagokat. Továbbá irányított eleme a föld, mivel legszilárdabb elemként van számon tartva, emberi vázat adó, csontokat képviseli. Tehát, Masaki bankai képessége ezt hivatott rombolni. Előny: Már említve lett Masaki elemének érzéke a szem. Ennek értelmében fontos a támadásokat pontosan látnia, hogy használhassa technikáját. Hátrány: Ereje miatt hamar kimeríti a reiatsu tartalékokat. Viszonylag rövid időre vethető be, korlátozott számban. :*'Shigeru Seibai (茂る成敗, Féktelen ítélet):' Képességet irányító támadás. Az öt elem közül a megfelelő lép érvénybe, hogy akadályozza technika bevetését, már bevetett technika hatékonyságát, vagy célját. Fentebbi szintezés mellett az elszenvedő fél, kaszt képességére van kihatással. Értelemszerűen Masaki zanpakutō-jához mérten kell érteni a beosztást. Továbbá az ötödik elem, fa, soha nem vesz részt a támadásokban. Ő pusztán a többi irányítójaként van jelen, bevetni nem lehet. Ezt a technikát összesen négyszer, vagyis mindegyik uralom egyszer vethető be. *Teljes uralom esetében: zanpakutō -> 12 000 -> 24 pont - lehetetlen, ha az addigi harc veszteségeit figyelembe vesszük, így ennél, biztosan kevesebb lesz – *¾ -es uralom esetében: zanpakutō -> 9000 -> 18 pont *Feles uralom esetében: zanpakutō -> 6000 -> 12 pont *Negyedes uralom esetében: zanpakutō -> 3000 -> 6 pont :*'Kanashii Seibai (悲しい成敗, Szomorú ítélet):' Testre, azon belül csontokra irányuló támadás. Az öt elem értelmében, öt támadást jelent, különböző erővel végre hajtva. Nem a bevetett technikát támadja, hanem a fizikálisan jelen lévő testet. Itt már az irányító fa elem is részt vesz a technikákban, illetve a szintezés is változik. A támadások kivitelezése úgy néz ki, hogy a kiválasztott gömb szétrobban, ezzel belső sérülést kiváltva. Az okozott sérülés mértéke függ az elemtől és Masaki tekintetének irányától. Ha például, térdre néz, akkor ott keletkezik sérülés. Fontos megjegyezni a támadások között egy körnek kell eltelnie, illetve Masaki képtelen irányítani egy elemet a fémet. Tehát a támadások száma négyre csökken. Miután mindegyik elem felhasználásra kerül a bankai erejét veszti. Képességet elszenvedő fél lélekenergiája csökken. A szintezés értelme, hogy Masaki lélekenergiájáig jelent teljes sikert a támadás. Értelemszerűen, ha valakié több, akkor a különbözet értékében csökken az ereje. *Teljes uralom, vagyis fa esetében: lp -> 53 000 -> 106 pontig hat ki –lehetetlen, ha az addigi harc veszteségeit figyelembe vesszük, így ennél, biztosan kevesebb lesz – szilánkos törés, vagy több csont törése -> max. 6 törhető egyszerre hierro használóknál (például, minden csont törik térdtől lefelé), ha nincs max. 10 csont törhető egyszerre *¾-es, vagyis föld esetében: lp -> 39 750 -> 79 pontig hat ki – 5 csont, ha rendelkezik hierro-val, ha nem max. 8 csont törését eredményezi *Feles, vagyis víz esetében: lp ->26 500 -> 53 pont – 4 csont törése, ha rendelkezik hierro-val, ha nem, max. 6 csont törése *Negyedes, vagyis tűz esetében: lp -> 13 250 -> 26 pont; - 3 csont repesztése, vagy 1 törése, ha rendelkezik hierro-val, ha nem, max. 3 csont törése Bankai hátrányai: *Mivel a szem fontos szerepet játszik, ha elterelik Masaki figyelmét a célpontról, vagy furfangosan megszüntetik látását, gyakorlatilag hasznavehetetlenné válik a bankai. *Időkorlát: Második technika esetében egy kör pihenő kell a bevetések között. Továbbá magának a bankai-nak is van egy limitje. Körülbelül 15 percig fenntartható, ha az egyik támadást használják. Ha mindkettő bevetésre kerül az idő tovább csökken, 7 percre. *Kihatás: maximálisan négy emberre hat ki. Fordított arányban csökken az elemek erejével. Teljes esetében egy, ¾-es esetében kettőt, felesnél hármat, negyedesnél négyet tud irányítani. Az emberek számával, viszont megoszlik a koncentráció és a figyelem. Tökéletes működéshez az szükséges, hogy Masaki előtt legyenek, lehetőleg közel egymáshoz. Mindegyiküket látnia kell! A mennyiséggel, pedig tovább változik a bankai ideje. Addigi időből még 3 percet veszít. *Magasabb képzettség: valakinek jobb például a hakuda-ja, kiütheti, mert az szó szerinti fizikális támadás (Ha Mas a zanpakutou-ra irányítja a képességet); vagy jobb a kidou-ja, hollow képessége, amikor fizikális képességgel szórakozik *Magasabb zanpakutou képesség: pölö: valakinek 25-ös, akkor teljes irányítás mellett is van 3 pontnyi ereje. *Magasabb lélekenergia: csökken Masaki csonttörő képességének hatékonysága. Senbankai Kigahen Wameku Bampaia (気が変喚く バンパイア, Őrülten üvöltő vámpír) névre hallgat a végső forma. Kemono és Wameku összeolvadásából keletkező képesség. Maximális harmónia szükséges a zanpakutou szelleme, vadállat és Masaki között. Ha ez nincs meg a deformált senbankai egyszerűen nem működik. Az idézést abból a szempontból kell érteni, hogy Kemono alakja materializálódik ki ködszemcsékből. Nem a gazdatest változik át, hanem tőle független alakként bukkan elő. A bankai során lebegő, öt gömb egyesüléséből születik. Megjelenését tekintve teljesen egyezik vadállattal. Nagyjából két és fél méter magas, szürkén kavargó, vörös szemű, vicsorgó és baljós hangon morgó, négylábú fenevadat kell elképzelni. Ebben a formájában is rendelkezik saját tudatával, így önállóan képes dönteni, mit kíván tenni. Féktelen pusztító vágyában Wameku akadályozza, aki kontroll kapocsként működve tartja féken, hiszen az ő segítségével képes formát ölteni. *''Típus:'' irányítás / köd *''Elem:'' fa *''Használat:'' Technika bevetéséhez külső beavatkozásra van szükség. A Masaki szervezetében lévő idegen anyagot túl kell adagolni. Ehhez különleges tablettákat készítettek. A kicsi zöld pirulák színtiszta eszenciái az eredeti, Kemono-t teremtő vegyületnek. Használatához nem kell többet tenni, mint harc előtt, vagy közben egyet bevenni, szétrágni, majd lenyelni. Egy-két percen belül fejti ki hatását. *''Tabletta mellékhatása:'' Égető fájdalommal jár, mintha fel akarna forrni a véráram, nyelőcső, gyomor. Az erek fájdalmasan kitágulnak és lüktetnek. Néhány másodpercre előfordul szédülés, homályos látás, lüktető migrén. *''Képesség:'' A shikai általános képességéhez hűen, tudja változtatni a testét felépítő köd sűrűségét, így a fizikai támadásokat könnyen védi. Szabadon mozoghat, de csak száz méter sugarú körben. Támadhat, hiszen fogai és karmai hat vagy annál gyengébb erősségű hierro-t képesek felsérteni. *''Támadás:'' Teljes pusztításra hivatott, így hatóereje és hatótávolsága nem csekély területet foglal magába. Legideálisabb esetben összeadódnak a zanpakutou és különleges képesség pontjai, tehát 28 pontnak megfelelő erővel képes lesújtani. Azonban figyelembe véve az addig elszenvedett veszteségeket, csak kevesebb lehet. Maga a támadás szó szerint egy vadállat üvöltése. A ködből felépülő állat égnek szegezi fejét, majd kísértetiesen üvölt. Ezzel egy időben teste varázsütésre széthullik. A köd ötszáz méteren belül szétterül és minden benne tartózkodó súlyos, ha nem épp halálos sérüléseket szenvedhet el. Az irányítás erejének köszönhetően csökken, vagy megszűnik a technikák bevethetőségének hatásfoka, miközben a védtelen test csontjait törések érik. *''Szintezés:'' **'irányítás' – bankai leírásának megfelelően -> teljes irányítás - 32 pont; ¾-es irányítás – 24 pont; feles irányítás – 16 pont; negyedes irányítás – 8 pont **'csonttörés' -> teljes irányítás – 32 pont –> 13 csont törése; ¾-es irányítás – 24 pont -> 10 csont törése; feles irányítás 16 pont –> 7 csont törése; negyedes irányítás 8 pont –> 4 csont törése *''Limit:'' **Támadás egyetlen egyszer vethető be, utána megszűnik a lélekölő kard képessége, vagyis nem marad lélekenergia előhívni sem első, sem második szintet. **Masaki állóképessége szempillantás alatt leesik, hála a nagy energiaveszteségnek és a szervezetébe került anyagnak. Senbankai megszűntével, többnyire ájulás széléig gyengül. További harcra képtelen. **Fontos az időlimit. Mivel nagy erőt mozgósít, maximálisan 4 percig képes fenntartani. Ez gyakran kevesebb, tekintve komoly koncentrációt igényel részéről, hogy talpon maradjon, és mentálisan tartja az egyensúlyt két társával. **Ha kizökkentik a koncentrációból, gyengülhet, rosszabb esetben meg is szűnhet a senbankai. Különleges képesség Masaki egy igen kellemetlen, fájdalmas erővel is gazdagodott az évek során, melyről már esett szó a történet fejezetben. Ahogy kiderült ez egy mesterséges, génmanipulációval elért átalakulás. Bekövetkeztéhez egy nagyobb dózisú ismeretlen anyag vénás befecskendezéséhez van szükség, azonban a kísérletek során akkora mennyiség gyűlt fel a vaizard szervezetében, hogy tartósabb idegesség vagy élet-halál érzés felmerültekor egyszerűen átváltozik vadállattá (kemono, 獣). Ha ez megtörténik egy éhes, vérengző ösztönlény szabadul a világra, aki a pusztításon és ártatlanok megölésén kívül semmihez sem ért. Mindenre ráront, ami a legkisebb lélekenergiával is rendelkezik. Ebben az állapotban nem ismer barátot vagy ellenséget, csak szüntelen étvágyát próbálja csillapítani. Kinézetét tekintve egy négylábú ragadozó, akinek bőre acél keménységű. Fegyverként tudja használni tűhegyes fogait és hosszú karmait, illetve hirtelen duplázódó lélekenergiájának hála gyorsasága is rohamosan megnő. Ez az állapot viszont rövid ideig tart. Általában húsz-huszonöt perc, vagy még kevesebb. Megszűnésével szinte nullára esik a lélekenergia. Csontok, szövetek, izmok szörnyű fájdalmat okoznak(ha el nem szakadnak vagy törnek) a túlterheléstől és rendellenes változástól, így a személyt több napos/hetes lábadozásra ítélve. Hollowfikáció Nem tér el a többiektől ebben a tekintetben. Ugyanúgy csontszerű maszk materializálódik arcára és szemei fekete-arany színűre változnak. Jelenlegi helyzetében huszonöt-harminc perc után hullik darabokra maszkja. *'Hollow Masaki:' Önmagát nemes egyszerűséggel Wamman-nak hívja (わっまん, diktátor). Meggyőződése, hogy létre hozható egy általa teremtett világ, ahol az uralma alatt minden Zanpakutō szellem gazdájától felszabadultan élhet. A felesleges shinigami-knak a teljes pusztulást szánja, hiszen rájuk már nincs szükség. **Megjelenésében teljes mértékig egyezik Masaki-val és követbe a bleach fonalát, ugyanúgy fordított színekben tündököl. Vagyis bőre és viselt ruhája ugyanúgy hófehér, míg szemei sárga színűek. Azonban megszokott shinigami öltözéket hord, mivel rá nem volt különösebb hatással a környezeti változás. **Viselkedése sokrétű, többnyire azzal indítja belépőjét, részletesen felvázolja miféle eszközökkel építi fel a világát és hogyan végzi ki az utolsó szálig az összes ismert és ismeretlen kasztot. Ha ezen túlesik kitörő lelkesedéssel veti bele magát gazdája vagy a környezetben tartózkodók kivégzéséhez. Illetve, ha nincs kedve önmaga végezni a piszkos munkát igyekszik kipuhatolózni ki mennyire befolyásolható és találat esetén, addig beszél kiszemeltje lelkére, amíg rá nem támad barátaira, társaira, egyszerű ártatlanokra. Lényeg, bármit is tesz, többnyire remekül leplezi őrületét, amit kizárólag saját akarata révén zúdít másokra. *'Cero:' Vaizard társaihoz hasonlóan ő is képes használni, csupán színében tér el. Ugyanis Masaki reiatsu-ja vörös színű, így keletkező energianyaláb is hasonló színnel rendelkezik. *'Bara:' Az előbbi technika gyorsabb, kisebb és több darabszámú változata. *'Megnövekedett állóképesség:' Maszk felvétele után növekszik a gyorsaság, állóképesség és kitartás. Pontozás Zanpakutō lelke *'Név:' Wameku Bampaia (Üvöltő vámpír) *'Nem:' Férfi *'Kinézet:' Eleve emberi alakkal rendelkezik, ami a zanpakutō nevéből következtetve egy igazi előkelő arisztokrata érzetét kelti. Hosszú hófehér haja és hűvös, ezüstösen csillogó szemei vannak. Mindig magán viseli földig érő, széles gallérú, fekete selyem kabátját, hosszú bőr csizmáját és fehér, fodros ingét. *'Jellem:' Izzig-vérig nemesként viselkedő személyiség, aki végtelen türelemmel viseli gazdája üvöltözéseit és érdekes szófordulatait. Nem tetszését általában azzal fejezi ki, hogy nem nyújt segítséget harc során vagy alvást szimulál és hangosan horkol Masaki fejében(kapcsolatukat gondolati síkon szokták tartani). Illetve ténylegesen kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé tartozik a hosszas alvás, vagy egész nap tartó pihenés maximális kiélvezése. *'Vameku világa:' Egy vámpír létet tökéletesen tükröző sivár, sötét, komor világ. A föld száraz és éjfekete, nincs víz, se növényzet. Egyedül a kastély körül található erdő, amit tulajdonképpen elhervadt, égnek meredő, vörös oszlopok alkotnak. A levegő nehéz, dohos szagú és az eget szinte állandóan felhők borítják. Kizárólag telihold alkalmával tisztul ki, hogy láthatni lehessen az égitestet. Csapadék sosem érkezik a földre, csak néhanap hamu szállingózik belőlük. A zord idő miatt alacsony hőmérséklet uralkodik, alig rugaszkodik el a nulla foktól. **Az északi csücsökben álló vár, bizonyos szempontból lebeg, mivel a nehéz épület súlyát elvileg nem tartaná fent az almacsutkára hasonlító hegy. Sőt, igazából kastélynak sem lehet nevezni, mivel abszurd kinézete sem tetőt, sem falakat nem hordoz. Úgy fest, mint egy szentély, hiszen az óratorony előtt egy trónszék foglal helyet, amiben általában kényelmesen elücsörög a világ uralkodója. **A helyhez két különlegesség kapcsolódik. Az egyik, hogy akárki téved is a világba nem kerül egyenesen a trón elé. Át kell magát hámoznia az erdőn, majd rá kell jönnie, hogyan juthat fel a hegy tetejére. Ehhez szüksége van némi fizikai erőre, mivel a bal oldali épület tornyára kell másznia, ahonnan el kell kapnia a kötelet, átlibbenni a jobboldali párkányra, majd mászni a hegyen, újabb kötélen és végül bemászni a lidércszerű orom szájába. Természetesen itt tartózkodik Masaki hollow "én"-e, de a szemfülesek észre veheti a szemhez vezető lépcsőt, így elkerülve a vele való találkozást. Tehát, ki kell mászni a lyukon és felkeveredni az orra, ahonnan kissé lejtős út vezet Vameku-hoz. **Második érdekesség a toronyóra. Mutatója mindig fél tizenkettőt mutat. Egyedül akkor indul be, ha idegen tartózkodik a világban. Pontosan addig van ideje bolyongani az érkezőnek, amíg éjfélt nem üt az óra. Ekkor automatikusan a hollow "én" vermébe kerül, hogy a gonoszabbik fél lehetőleg eltüntesse. Idézetek *''"Napszúrás vájná ki látóidegeitek és kapnátok cuppantóst Tüncikétől, ti rumtól bűzlő, betoji szarjankók!"'' *''"Az espagnole köcsög tücskök keresztapa hegedű szólóját lespórolva lyukas garas zsebszellőztetésre hivatkozva hagytak megrohadni egy szál goodbye tangában az északi sark zászlója társaságában."'' *''"Hello-I'm-hullajelölt" névkártyával fogok bebukfencezni a sírgödrömbe!"'' *''"Tod, virnyíkoló pop picsa bugyiszakadására nem vágom mi a francba zúgtál te bele az egoista pofámban..."'' *''"...rozzant narancssárga hajú eperfiúnak...annak a tápos kicsi csírának,úgy szólongatták a megmurderelt anyját, mint engem."'' *''"Villodzó üvegbúra gülüs, zsebbicskával szelhető, párna trancsírozóan puha mitugrászoook! Imádoooooom!"'' *''"Engem se kellett elzavarni Piroskát keresni a Száz holdas pagonyba!"'' *''"Megint mi a repedt sarkú numera folyik itt?!"'' *'"Cseszettül irritálja a látóidegeim azoknak a mocskos illegálisan letelepedő, ingyenélő baktérium szemeteknek szanatóriumi látványa. "' *'"papucssorozásos, fejbólogatós death metál koncert, x-szemekké alakulásos gyors halál, Hiyori módra" ' *''"Amúgy, ez a szeletelő hentes csapkodás a rohadtul szadista szokásaim bemutatója vagy elfogyott az ideg pirulád?"'' *''"Kapnátok egy lezbi negyvenestől szifiliszt!"'' *'Wakahisa Shun becenevei:' pöttyösdalmatadetektor, lepratenyészetmágnesgyűjtödéje, acélbetétalapszerkó, jancsiszeg gyűjtemény, dohány ültetvény, fémlyuggatott rongybaba, ezüstpötty, ezüstfémek hercegnője, rézbanya, beszívott fémgömb, mágnesek gyilkosa *'Hanabi Shiori:' zakkant fruska, kapitányok aljnövényzete, bánat tenger, friss nyuszi, eltiport liliom kisasszony, zombina, debil zombi csemete, defektes, szomor negyed, égenszétterülőfényesség, pukkanófoszforrúd, magasbanszéthullócafatka, színátmenetdurranás, pukkasztottpapírmasé, durranóállás, égenszikrázó, Terézanya, tintahal királylány, békésrakétapukkanás, radarosrakétakilövő, aranyfalat, bájkeverő, gyümölcskoktél, robbanógyár, sápadttüzijáték, durranófényáradat, mimóza *'Kawaguchi Yasu:' Piroska fanboy, törpetacskó, csicska, rikító törpe, répalé, Paprika Jancsi, csincsilla, nikkelbolha, kis mócsing, seggcirkáló, kicsi piros hóesés messiása, lábtörlő, egy személyben csordát nevelő szurkoló táborom, seggrisza, trottyos, konzerv kukac, rottyant paradicsom főzelék, répa-retek-rókaláz, pitigép, zsebtelepes szőrpamacs, vörös gyík, kötözött paradicsom, csípőspaprikajancsi *'Kawazoe Hanae:' Primadonna, kiskirálylány, Szűz Mária *'Jinta Hanakari:' minimorisz, főt rák, *'Aizen Sousuke:' takonyhajzat, macsó nyálgép, dekorációgyilkos fószer, rafkósan tehén nyalt gádzsó *'Hueco Mundo lakossága: ''"alföldi síksággal megáldott agyszintű rémségek boltjabeli kiselejtezett gyűjtemények" ' *'Urahara Kisuke:' fűfüggő, *'Hachigen Ushouda: ''' kerekded telihold, Ússz oda- Uszoda,